james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Avatar Wiki:Aktualności/Archiwum
Tutaj trafiają wiadomości, które nie mieszczą się już na stronie głównej (czyli najstarsze z podstrony Avatar Wiki:Aktualności). 2019 * 25 kwietnia 2019: Podczas światowej premiery Avengers: Koniec gry Vin Diesel potwierdził, że dołączył do franczyzy Avatar. W rozmowie z Entertainment Tonight o swoich przyjaźniach z obsadą Avengers, od niechcenia potwierdził, że rzeczywiście zapuszcza się w mistyczny świat Pandory, stwierdzając: "Prawdopodobnie moim ulubionym bohaterem w całej obsadzie i najbliższa mojej rodzinie jest Zoe Saldana (...) Stąd Avatar. Dlatego robię Avatara, albo jeden z tych powodów". Diesel nie wyjaśnił, w którym sequelu się pojawi. (digitalspy.com, moviehole.net) * 15 kwietnia 2019: Do obsady sequeli dołączyła aktorka Michelle Yeoh, która wcieli się w naukowca, Dr. Karinę Mogue. Nie wiadomo jednak, w ilu sequelach pojawi się postać Yeoh. Angaż aktorki skomentował James Cameron: "Przez całą swoją karierę Michelle tworzyła wyjątkowe i niezapomniane kreacje. Z niecierpliwością czekam na współpracę z Michelle, aby móc powtórzyć to samo w kontynuacji Avatara". (geektyrant.com, naekranie.pl, deadline.com) * 11 kwietnia 2019: Zoe Saldana w wywiadzie dla pisma Newsweek opowiedziała nieco o roli w filmie Praziomek oraz nadchodzących sequelach. Na pytanie "Jak to było wrócić do tego wszechświata, aby powtórzyć rolę Neytiri?", Saldana stwierdziła, że: "To było niesamowite. Czuję się naprawdę szczęśliwa, że mogłam to robić wielokrotnie, przy wielu projektach. Neytiri to moja ulubiona postać, jaką kiedykolwiek grałam. Teraz, kiedy wróciliśmy do Jake'a Sully'ego (Sam Worthington) i Neytiri, będą musieli walczyć z wieloma przeciwnościami, które mogliby sobie wyobrazić. Jim naprawdę stworzył historię, która będzie bardzo trudna do zapomnienia przez publiczność. Następnie na pyt. o przyczynę opóźnienia sequeli, powiedziała: "To było naprawdę duże przedsięwzięcie za pierwszym razem i potrzeba było wielu, wielu lat, aby je zrealizować. Myślę, że będzie to ten sam czas, kiedy zrealizujemy kolejne części. Musieliśmy też poczekać, aż technologia będzie ewoluować. Cameron miał też inne projekty, na które zwracał uwagę. Musiał także poświęcić trochę czasu na napisanie scenariuszy. Chciał się upewnić, że historia zmierza w kierunku, w którym powinna iść". Cały wywiad można poczytać na stronie Newsweeka. (newsweek.com) * 4 kwietnia 2019: Vin Diesel opublikował film na Instagramie, na którym jest z Jamesem Cameronem w miejscu przypominającym magazyn czy studio i razem rozmowiają. Chociaż żaden z nich nie powiedział nic na temat filmów, spekuluje się, że Diesel został obsadzony w sequelach Avatara. (bleedingcool.com, independent.co.uk, fullcirclecinema.com) * 28 marca 2019: Na oficjalnym koncie Twitter zapowiedziano, że do obsady sequeli dołączył australijski aktor Brendan Cowell (znany z roli Harraga z Gry o Tron czy Mike'a Bartletta z Press), który wcieli się Micka Scoresby'ego, kapitana prywatnego dużego statku łowieckiego na Pandorze. Nie wiadomo, w ilu filmach pojawi się Cowell. (screenrant.com, deadline.com, twitter.com) * 20 marca 2019: Trzeci zeszyt serii komiksowej Avatar: Tsu'tey's Path miał swoją premierę. Dostępny jest w wersji angielskiej w sklepach i na platformach cyfrowych. (darkhorse.com) * 7 marca 2019: Podczas spotkania akcjonariuszy Disneya (w tym dyrektorowi generalnemu Bobowi Igerowi) w St. Louis w stanie Missouri, James Cameron zaprezentował pierwszy materiał pochodzący z Avatara 2. Nie wiadomo, co konkretnie pokazano ani jak skończył się materiał, ponieważ nie został on udostępniony publicznie. Nie było również żadnych wskazówek co do jakości materiału ale sądząc po jego premierze w 2020 roku, istnieje spora szansa, że nagranie nie było jeszcze całkiem skończone. (comicbook.com) * 19 lutego 2019: Cameron w wywiadzie dla Empire Podcast ujawnił, że zanim obsadził Sama Worthingtona w roli Jake'a Sully'ego w Avatarze, wśród potencjalnych kandydatów do tej roli byli Chris Evans i Channing Tatum. Jak stwierdził: "Chris Evans, Sam i Channing Tatum. To był mój wybór. Bardzo podobało mi się wystąpienie Channinga. Podobało mi się wystąpienie Chrisa. Obaj byli świetnymi facetami. Ale Sam miał jakość głosu i jakość intensywności. Wszyscy robili to samo ze wszystkimi materiałami w scenariuszu, z wyjątkiem końcowego przemówienia, w którym wstał i powiedział: "To jest nasza ziemia, pędźcie tak szybko, jak wiatr może was dźwigać". To wszystko. Po tym przemówieniu sam poszedłbym za nim na bitwę. Nie poszedłbym za pozostałą dwójką. Od tego czasu obaj mają fantastyczne kariery, ale Sam był wówczas na to gotowy". (denofgeek.com, naekranie.pl) * 18 lutego 2019: Podczas rozmowy z Empire Podcast, Cameron opowiedział o Jake'u Sullym i Neytiri oraz jak ich małżeństwo zostanie zepchnięte do punktu krytycznego z powodu sporu, jaki mają oni w Avatar 2. Ten spór ma wiele wspólnego z historią i będzie on widziany oczyma ich dzieci. Jak stwierdził: "Istnieje trzystronicowa scena argumentacyjna pomiędzy Jake'em i Neytiri, sporem małżeńskim, bardzo, bardzo krytycznym dla fabuły. Nagrałem to wszystko z punktu widzenia ośmiolatka ukrytego pod łóżkiem i oglądającego kłótnię rodziców". Jednak to tylko część emocjonalnych scen, które bohaterowie przeżyją podczas kolejnych czterech części. Reżyser dodał: "Przeżywając doświadczenie z Worthingtonem w Avatarze teraz wiedziałem, jak napisać postać Jake'a w emocjonalnym rollercoasterze kolejnych czterech filmów. To było dla niego trudne. Zagrał ponownie siebie w dwóch filach, ponieważ zrobiliśmy razem Avatara 2 i 3''. Musiał udać się w ciemne miejsca". (geektyrant.com, slashfilm.com, movieweb.com) * '''13 lutego 2019': W wywiadzie dla Yahoo! promującym Alita: Battle Angel, Cameron powiedział, że jego podejście do podwodnych scen ma ugruntować realizm, jeśli chodzi o fizyczność bycia pod wodą, co oznacza podwodny świat z Avatara 2 będzie wyglądał bardziej realistycznie niż w Aquamanie Jamesa Wana. Zapytany o swoją reakcję na Aquamana, Cameron nazwał film "świetną zabawą", ale podkreślił, że różne podejście Wana do kręcenia podwodnych scen miało swoje źródło w kontynuacjach Avatara. Jak stwierdził: "Prawdę mówiąc. Mogłem nigdy nie zrobić tego filmu, ponieważ wymaga to totalnego oderwania od jakiegokolwiek poczucia fizyki lub rzeczywistości. Istnieje gdzieś pomiędzy greckim mitycznym krajobrazem a krajobrazem z bajki. (...) Ludzie po prostu zbliżają się do siebie pod wodą, ponieważ... napędzają się mentalnie? Zgaduję? Nie wiem. Ale jest fajnie. Kupujesz to na własnych warunkach. Spędziłem tysiące godzin pod wodą. Mówię o moim filmie dosłownie podwodnym. Musi wyglądać to jak prawdziwe". indiewire.com) * 13 lutego 2019: Drugi zeszyt serii komiksowej Avatar: Tsu'tey's Path miał swoją premierę. Dostępny jest w wersji angielskiej w sklepach i na platformach cyfrowych. (darkhorse.com) * 6 lutego 2019: W wywiadzie dla serwisu Collider, producent Jon Landau potwierdił, że główne zdjęcia w studiu do Avatara 2 i 3'' zostały zakończone, a częściowo wykonane również do ''Avatara 4. Filmowanie scen akcji na żywo rozpocznie się wiosną 2019 roku w Nowej Zelandii. Ponadto opowiedział nieco o geografii sequeli: "Podjęliśmy także decyzję o kontynuowaniu wszystkiego, co naprawdę opierało się na Pandorze. Są chwile, kiedy inne filmy science-fiction, chcą wody, więc idą na oceaniczną planetę. Jeśli chcą śniegu, idą na lodową planetę. Zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że jeśli spojrzymy na Ziemię, będziemy mogli spędzić całe życie podróżując po świecie (...). Zróbmy to na Pandorze. Niech Pandora naprawdę będzie tą metaforą, w której zobaczymy wszystkie te niezwykłe środowiska, które ona posiada. Ale co równie ważne, podczas kolejnych sequeli spotkamy nowe klany z bardzo różnorodnymi kulturami. Ponieważ nasz świat jest tyglem. W pierwszym filmie spotkaliśmy tylko jeden klan, Omaticaya. Ale jeśli klan żyje wiecznie w oceanach, będą kulturowo różnił się od klanu, który żył w dżungli, i to chcemy przedstawić również w filmach". (movieweb.com, collider.com) * 6 lutego 2019: W wywiadzie udzielonym serwisowi ET, James Cameron potwierdził, że tytuły kolejnych Avatarów, które wyciekły listopadzie 2018 roku, są prawdziwe, jednakże są to tylko propozycje jedne z wielu i w każdej chwili mogą się jeszcze zmienić. Jak Jim powiedział: "Nie mogę ani potwierdzić, ani zaprzeczyć. W porządku, oto co ci powiem. Te tytuły należą do tytułów, które są brane pod uwagę, ale jeszcze nie podjęto ostatecznych decyzji". Do ostatecznej premiery każdej z odsłon jest jeszcze czas i choć są to prawdziwe tytuły, nie zostały one jeszcze ostatecznie zatwierdzone. Dla przypomnienia owe tytuły to: The Way of Water, The Seed Bearer, The Tulkun Rider, The Quest of Eywa. (naekranie.pl, etonline.com, geektyrant.com) * 6 lutego 2019: Na oficjalnym koncie Twitter zapowiedziano, że do obsady sequeli dołączyła aktorka Edie Falco (zdobywczyni Złotego Globu i Emmy), która wcieli w Generał Ardmore, głównego dowódcę sił ZPZ na Pandorze. Według opisu postaci można założyć, że będzie ona jedną z głównych antagonistów, któreego oddziały będą stawiały czoła rdzennym mieszkańcom obcej planety. Nie wiadomo jednak, w ilu sequelach pojawi się postać Falco. (pl.ign.com, filmweb.pl, naekranie.pl, twitter.com) * 19 stycznia 2019: W tym roku minie 10-lecie pierwszego filmu Avatar, a kolejne dwa są już gotowe. Jednakże część 4. i 5. w chwili obecnej nie dostały zielonego światła od Disneya. Według Boba Igera, szefa koncernu Disney (który przejął studio 20th Century Fox) wypowiedział się w tej sprawie. Kolejne filmy nadal pozostają w planach, jednak Cameron nie dostał pozwolenia na ich realizację, ponieważ wszystko zależeć będzie od wyników finansowych Avatara 2 i Avatara 3, o czym wspominał już reżyser w 2017 roku. (naekranie.pl, filmweb.pl, comicbook.com, film.wp.pl) [[Plik:Tsutey path.jpg |200px|right|thumb|Okładka #1 zeszytu komiksu Avatar: Tsu'tey's Path.]] * 16 stycznia 2019: Pierwszy zeszyt z 6-częściowej serii komiksowej Avatar: Tsu'tey's Path miał swoją premierę. Dostępny jest w wersji angielskiej w sklepach i na platformach cyfrowych. (darkhorse.com, twitter.com) 2018 * 11 grudnia 2018: Stephen Lang rozmawiał z serwisem SlashFilm o swoim powrocie do świata Avatara. Powiedział, że jego postać jest gotowa do złożonego rozwoju w nadchodzącym sequelu, stwierdzając: "Mogę powiedzieć, że jesteśmy głęboko, głęboko podczas zdjęć, lecz jeszcze nie do końca skończyliśmy. Quaritch, jego miejsce w tym szczególnym wszechświecie stało się bardziej skomplikowane i jest to rodzaj jego zaangażowania w świat. Świat zaczyna się od świata Pandory i zaczyna wpływać na niego w dość głęboki sposób. (...) To dostało się pod jego skórę". (screenrant.com, cinemablend.com) * 15 listopada 2018: Jon Landau powiedział, że Avatar 2 posiada dwa ważne ulepszenia technologiczne od czasu pierwszego filmu; przede wszystkim wykonano dużo więcej pracy ze światłem na wirtualnym etapie produkcji w czasie trwania produkcji właściwej niż w postprodukcji oraz podobnie jak w Alita: Battle Angel (który został wyprodukowany i współnapisany przez Camerona), użyło dwóch kamer z lekkimi głowicami HD, aby zarejestrować twarze aktorów. Ponadto ekipa Avatara użyła dwóch cyfrowych lalek zamiast jednej; jedna jest dokładną kopią prawdziwego aktora, a druga jest postacią graną przez aktora. Pozwoliło to zespołowi nagrać jedną i drugą lalkę, aby odgrywane postacie były jak najbardziej dokładne. (indiewire.com, indiewire.com) * 14 listopada 2018: Według reżysera filmu Alita: Battle Angel Roberta Rodrigueza (Cameron był również scenarzystą filmu) Avatar mógł początkowo posiadać kategorię wiekową R. Podczas rozmowy Rodrigueza z serwisem Screen Rant o produkcji filmu Alita, filmowiec stwierdził: "Powieść graficzna ma to do siebie, że może naprawdę pokazywać takie rzeczy. Jim początkowo napisał Avatara tak, aby był to film z kategorią R. Wiedział jednak, że musi odjąć parę elementów tak, żeby całość nadawała się dla szerszej publiczności, czyli dać PG-13. I my też zachowujemy zdrową równowagę. W przypadku filmów o cyborgach można pozwolić sobie na więcej, ale ważne też, by nie przesadzić z tonem (...)". (naekranie.pl) * 1 listopada 2018: Telewizja BBC twierdzi, że dotarła do dokumentacji, w których podane były obecnie obowiązujące podtytuły czterech kontynuacji. Dodano też, że tytuły występują w dokumentach w dwóch wersjach, razem z "Avatarem" i bez niego. Według tych rewelacji podtytuły brzmią następująco: The Way of Water, The Seed Bearer, The Tulkun Rider i The Quest for Eywa. Jednak do tej pory zarówno wytwórnia 20th Century Fox, jak i sam James Cameron, nie potwierdzili jeszcze tej informacji. (bbc, filmweb.pl, moviesroom.pl, pl.ign.com) [[Plik:Avatarlogonew.jpg|200px|right|thumb|Nowa wersja serii Avatar.]] * 29 października 2018: Na oficjalnych mediach społecznościowych Avatara pojawił się nowy wariant logo, będący zmodyfikowaną wersją tego wprowadzonego w kwietniu 2016 roki. Nowe logo nie zawiera już "Jamesa Camerona" przed tytułem, a do słowa Avatar uzyto innej czcionki. (avatarsequels.com) * 27 października 2018: W wywiadzie dla The Hollywood Reporter Sigourney Weaver powiedziała, że zdjęcia do kolejnych dwóch Avatarów zostały zakończone i rozpoczęto prace nad Avatarem 4 i 5. Na pytanie czy te filmy zmienią kinowe doświadczenie, aktorka stwierdziła, że "z uwagi na podwodne sceny ten film zmieni kino". Ponadto powiedziała: "fabuła czterech sequeli to jedna wielka historia, ale każda działa samodzielnie. Jest to historia dość osobista z przesłaniem: nie poświęcajmy wszystkiego dla chciwości i podboju" oraz wyjaśniła, że nie gra tej samej postaci co w filmie Avatar, ani nie ma związku z bohaterką z pierwszej części. W każdej kontynuacji gra jedną postać. (hollywoodreporter.com, naekranie.pl, slashfilm.com) * 27 września 2018: Na odbywającym się w Nowym Jorku Comic Conie 2018 wydawnictwo Dark Horse Comics zapowiedziało wydanie sześcioczęściowej serii pt. Avatar: Tsu'tey's Path (autorstwa Sherri L. Smith), która będzie się skupiać na postaci Tsu'Teya podczas filmu Avatar i będzie zawierała wydarzenia nieuwzględnione w oryginalnym filmie. Premiera pierwszego komiksu jest przewidziana na 16 stycznia 2019 roku. (darkhorse.com) * 23 sierpnia 2018: Atrakcja Disneya o nazwie Pandora: The World of Avatar została uznana najlepszym miejscem na świecie według magazynu TIME. (time.com) * PILNE: 19 sierpnia 2018: Film Avatar 2 będzie miał premierę 18 grudnia 2020 roku. (screenrant.com, imdb.com) * 13 sierpnia 2018: Producent Jon Landau w wywiadzie dla Inside the Magic powiedział, że część krajobrazów oraz elementów fauny i flory Pandory z disneyowskiej atrakcji Avatar Flight of Passage pojawi się również w nadchodzącym filmie, twierdząc: "Nie bądźcie zdziwieni, jeśli część z tych stworzeń pojawi się w nowych filmach". (screenrant.com, spidersweb.pl, movieweb.com) * 13 czerwca 2018: Studio Fox na konferencji CineEurope podało trochę szczegółów na temat prac na następnymi Avatarami, m.in. Cameron wyjawił, iż od rozpoczęcia zdjęć do filmów minęło już 130 dni oraz niektórzy z aktorów, w tym Zoe Saldana, zakończyli już nagrywanie swoich partii zdjęć. Ponadto reżyser, który pojawił się na tle gigantycznego akwarium Zdradził ogólniki dotyczące samego filmu: "Avatar 2 będzie stanowić podróż do nigdy wcześniej nie widzianych części Pandory. Jak widać za moimi plecami, woda będzie stanowić bardzo ważną część filmu. Duża jego część będzie się toczyć pod jej powierzchnią". (deadline.com, spidersweb.pl, pl.ign.com, cinemablend.com) * 6 czerwca 2018: James Cameron nakręci sequele Avatara kamerą Sony Venice. Stwierdził, że: "Kamera Venice utrwala najbardziej niezwykły obraz, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Czerń jest bogata, głęboka i aksamitna, a najjaśniejsze fragmenty i źródła światła mają niesamowitą jasność. Po raz pierwszy możemy naprawdę docenić znaczenie „dużego zakresu dynamiki”". Użycie kamer Venice do głównych zdjęć do sequeli zaplanowano na pierwszy kwartał 2019 roku. (centrumpr.pl, hollywoodreporter.com) * 31 maja 2018: Reżyser pojawił się na festiwalu Vivid Light w Sydney i opowiedział nieco o postępach, które zamierza zrobić w swoich nadchodzących sequelach; powiedział: "Gwarantuję jedno: Avatar 2, 3'', ''4 i 5'' będą w trójwymiarze i będą wyglądać wystawnie". W przypadku sequeli technologię 3D znów chce pchnąć do przodu. Stwierdził wówczas: "Z mojej własnej perspektywy nie zajmuję się produkcją telewizyjną. Zajmuję się sequelami ''Avatara (...) będą to, na miarę moich możliwości, najlepsze trójwymiarowe możliwości, które można zrealizować, włączając w to współpracę z ludźmi z Dolby Cinema, którzy opracowali projekcję o wysokim zakresie dynamiki, która może wprowadzić 16-stopowe światło na ekranie 3D przez okulary, co jest rewolucyjne. Zwykle patrzysz na około 3-stopowe światło". Dodał również, że technologia 3D podupadła w ostatnich latach, ponieważ powstaje niemal wyłącznie dzisiaj w trakcie postprodukcji, a nie jest kręcona natywnie. Według niego: "Myślę, że Hollywood zrobiło krzywdę 3D, otrzymując je w postprodukcji. (...) Powinniśmy robić zdjęcia natywne, ponieważ jeśli kiedykolwiek będziemy włączać 3D do produkcji szerokiej zawartości, z której większość jest na żywo lub w czasie zbliżonym do czasu rzeczywistego (...), musimy użyć natywnych narzędzi produkcyjnych. Natywna technologia produkcji w zasadzie zatrzymała się około trzy, cztery lata temu". (movieweb.com, flickeringmyth.com, cinemablend.com) * 29 maja 2018: Cameron w rozmowie z serwisem Newshub zapowiedział, że jego kontynuacje Avatara będą zawierały więcej elementów kultury Maorysów, w tym hakę. Powiedział: "Uwielbiam brzmienie języka maoryskiego, więc wprowadziłem niektóre z tych dźwięków do nazywania zwierząt i języka Na'vi itd., mam nadzieję, że nie do poziomu kulturowego zawłaszczenia, ale raczej do hołdu". (newshub.co.nz) * 15 maja 2018: Aktor CJ Jones w swoim poście na Facebooku zapowiedział, że pojawi się czterech sequelach Avatar''a. Nie wiadomo kogo zagra dokładnie. Ponadto ze względu na to, że jest osoba nie słyszącą, Jones przełożył język Na'vi na migowy. (facebook.com, deadline.com) * '''30 kwietnia 2018': W wywiadzie dla Los Angeles Times aktorka Zoe Saldana wypowiedziała się na temat pracy nad filmem. Na pytanie na jakim poziomie jest produkcja filmu, aktorka stwierdziła, że zostały ukończona zdjęcia motion capture w drugim i trzecim filmie, a ekipa przeniosła się Nowej Zelandii w celu kręcenia scen akcji na żywo, których nagrywanie zajmie sześć miesięcu. Stwierdziła również, że może "teraz porozmawiać z Samem Worthingtonem, jesteśmy podekscytowani, ponieważ mamy do czynienia z Sigourney Weaver i Stephenem Langiem, pracujemy z niesamowitą obsadą, która ma wreszcie okazję pracować z Jamesem Cameronem. Bawimy się dobrze". (latimes.com, bleedingcool.com) * 30 kwietnia 2018: Kate Winslet podała, że miała "tylko kilka dni" zdjęć do zrobienia przy Avatarze 2 i większość pracy została już ukończona. Stwierdziła, że: "było to naprawdę wspaniałe doświadczenie, aby ponownie pracować z Jimem. (...) Wygląda na to, że naprawdę chce mnie dołączyć do dzieci. Lubię pracować z dziećmi, zwłaszcza gdy są młodzi i chętni, i tak bardzo chcą, aby Jim był pod ich wrażeniem. Cieszyłam się, że mogłam im powiedzieć: 'Pamiętam, jak to jest. Ciesz się każdą chwilą'". (hollywoodreporter.com) * 25 kwietnia 2018: Zdobywca Oscara, producent Jon Landau, który był obecny na panelu CinemaCon, zatytułowanym "An Industry Think Tank 3.0: Meeting the Expectations of Today’s Savvy Moviegoer", wypowiedział się na temat nadchodzącego sequela. Powiedział m.in., że James Cameron jest w trakcie nagrywania ruchu "w wielkim zbiorniku na wodę" z pomocą Weta Digital, a z kolei następne części zaprezentują większą różnorodność na Pandorze; będą zawierać więcej stworów z większej liczby ras i kolorów niż Avatar. Ponadto stwierdził, że Kate Winslet brała udział w scenie w zbiorniku i "wstrzymała oddech na więcej niż trzy minuty. Wyszkoliliśmy całą obsadę, aby potrafiła to zrobić. (...) Kate sprawiła, że wyglądało to tak łatwo, jakby przybrała język Na'vi i to wszystko". (deadline.com, indiewire.com, theplaylist.net) * 22 kwietnia 2018: Na konferencji prasowej w Kalifornii, James Cameron zabrał głos na temat produkcji, porównując o Ojca chrzestnego, który jego zdaniem jest największą inspiracją nowej sagi. Jak stwierdził: "Postrzegam siebie jako ojca piątki. Zacząłem zastanawiać się nad tym, jakby to było uczynić z Avatara dramat rodzinny, taki jak Ojciec chrzestny. Oczywiście gatunek jest zupełnie inny, podobnie jak sama historia, ale to właśnie ten pomysł mnie zaintrygował, więc oto czym naprawdę to wszystko jest. To rodzinna saga pokoleniowa. Coś zupełnie innego niż w pierwszej części. Ta sama oprawa i ta sama chęć pokazywania nowego. Bo chcemy pokazać wam rzeczy nie tylko takie, jakich nie widzieliście, ale takie, o jakich nawet wam się nie śniło. To jest teraz kluczowe". Ponadto dodał że w nowych filmach zobaczymy kontynuację historii znanych bohaterów, jednak teraz całość skupi się na ich dzieciach, gdyż to one podejmują ryzyko i wprowadzają zmiany. (naekranie.pl, collider.com, comingsoon.net) * 2 kwietnia 2018: Według serwisu Estonian World reżyser zamierza nakręcić częściowo Avatara 4 w południowej Estonii w wyniku zainspirowania go podobieństwem pomiędzy Avatarem a kulturą estońską; jak stwierdził: "Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedziałem wcześniej nic o Estonii, ale słuchanie historii o tym, jak dla Estończyków ich bóg był w naturze, uświadomiło mi, że istnieje interesujący związek między fikcyjnymi gatunkami Na'vi i Estończykami. (...) Sposób życia Na'vi krąży wokół drzewa domu. A starożytni Estończycy mieli boga zwanego Tharapita, który był czczony w leśnych gajach. Mają też stare opowieści ludowe, w których grzechy ludzi rezonują w naturze - jeziora odlatują, aby ukarać chciwych wieśniaków, albo lasy odchodzą w nocy i nigdy nie wracają". Ponadto istnieje również pewna wioska Na'vi w południowo-wschodniej części Estonii, gdzie Cameron chce nakręcić znaczną część filmu, ponieważ czuje, że "okolica również byłaby idealnym miejscem do filmowania". (estonianworld.com, firstpost.com) * 13 lutego 2018: Richard Baneham, Amy Jupiter, David Lester i Thrain Shadbolt zdobywają nagrodę Visual Effects Society za wyjątkowe efekty wizualne w Special Venue Project za "Flight of Passage" w Pandora: The World of Avatar. (instagram.com, hollywoodreporter.com) * 13 lutego 2018: Redaktor Kayleigh Donaldson z serwisu Screen Rant zajął się omówieniem kwestii, dlaczego sequele Avatara były tak przesuwane w czasie. Jak stwierdził autor artykułu: "Najwyraźniej główną przyczyną tak długiego oczekiwania na sequele był ich długi stan przedprodukcyjny, wynik zaangażowania Camerona w efekty specjalne". (screenrant.com) * 6 lutego 2018: David Thewlis (aktor znany z roli profesora Remusa Lupina w filmach o Harrym Potterze) podczas światowej premiery Miłosierdzia w rozmowie dla BANG Showbiz potwierdził, że wciela się w postać Na'vi w Avatar 3, 4 i 5. Wykonał już niektóre sceny w motion capture do Avatara 3 z udziałem Jamesa Camerona w Los Angeles. Jednak ze względu na tajność sequeli, Thewlis nie mógł niczego więcej wyjawić oraz stwierdził, że "nie przeczytałem nawet wszystkich scenariuszy". (celebretainment.com, gvnews.com) * 2 lutego 2018: Wydawnictwo Dark Horse Comics poinformowało na Twitterze o statusie przyszłych komiksów z serii Avatar, stwierdzając: "Więcej Avatara Jamesa Camerona jest planowane na koniec tego roku. Szczegóły ogłosimy, kiedy będziemy mogli". (twitter.com) * 29 stycznia 2018: W wywiadzie dla serwisu Screen Rant aktor Stephen Lang wypowiedział się na temat sequeli. Na pytanie jaki wpływ na kino będzie miało wydanie Avatara 2 (podobnie jak w przypadku 1. części), Lang stwierdził: "Cóż, w sposoby, które są prawdopodobnie zbyt liczne, zbyt złożone lub zbyt subtelne, abym mógł teraz o tym mówić. Nie ukrywamy, że robimy dużo podwodnego motion capture, który sam w sobie jest przełomowy i który jak dotąd nie był robiony". Powiedział również, że "na wiele sposobów film przypomina Avatara, ale to rodzaj Avatara na sterydach". (screenrant.com, movieweb.com) * 25 stycznia 2018: Ogłoszono, że aktor Dileep Rao powróci w sequelach Avatara i ponownie wcieli się w Dr. Maxa Patela, naukowca pracującego nad programem Avatar, który pomógł Jake'owi Sully'emu w walce z pułkownikiem Quaritchem. (deadline.com, cinemablend.com) * 14 stycznia 2018: James Cameron pojawił się na panelu Stowarzyszenia Krytyków Telewizyjnych, aby zobaczyć swój dokument dla stacji AMC pt. Historia science fiction. Na panelu pojawiły się pytania o sequele. Na pytanie o lepsze opowiadanie historii, stwierdził, że: "Nie sądzę, żeby opowiadanie historii zostało ulepszone. Myślę, że opowiadanie historii zawsze dotyczy podstaw. Chodzi o ludzi. Myślę, że lekcją dla mnie z pierwszego filmu, który zastosowałem w nowych filmach, jest to, że im bardziej fantastyczna wyobraźnia, nie z tego świata i im bardziej wysuwasz się na krawędź tego, co jest możliwe, jeśli chodzi o wprowadzanie wyobrażenia tych obrazów na ekranie, tym bardziej musi być uziemiony w relacjach, prawdzie i sercu. Mam nadzieję, że robię to w zgodzie z nowymi filmami". Zwrócił również uwagę na obsadę z nowych Avatarów, głównie nowe pokolenie, twierdząc "Zawsze jestem bardzo świadomy obsady. (...) Bardzo ciężko pracuję nad obsadą i staram się znaleźć nowych młodych aktorów, którzy mają niesamowite serce, są po prostu niesamowici. Nie ma znaczenia, jak będą ubrani, jak wypadną podczas produkcji i w efektach wizualnych. Jeśli ta historia nie działa i nie łączysz się z postaciami, to nie zadziała". Powiedział także, że podejmuje pewne ryzyko związane z nowymi filmami: "Zawsze musisz dać sobie pozwolenie jako artysta, by ponieść porażkę. (...) Musisz coś spróbować. Najmniej bezpieczną rzeczą, jaką możesz zrobić, to być bezpiecznym". (slashfilm.com, collider.com) 2017 * 20 grudnia 2017: Przejęcie 20th Century Fox przez Disney nie wpłynęło na zmianę planów z serią Avatar i grą powstającą w Ubisoft. Dyrektor studia Massive w rozmowie z IGN wypowiedział się nt. projektu, twierdząc: "Cameron powiedział, że po wyjściu z kina widzowie będą mieli marzenie, które my możemy zrealizować. Tym marzeniem jest podróż na Pandorę i alternatywne życie na tej planecie. To właśnie można zrobić w grze". Dodał również, że ta gra "będzie znacząco różniła się od The Division. Powstaje na tym samym silniku i mamy dostęp do identycznych opcji, ale jednocześnie potrzeba całkiem innej gry, ponieważ Avatar to w końcu świat, eksploracja i natura. To nie miasto, to całkiem inny scenariusz. (...) Filozofia opowiada o czymś innym. The Division koncentruje się na kruchości naszego społeczeństwa. Avatar to bardziej opowieść o balansie i ekologii. Tematy przewodnie są całkiem inne, co należy w znaczący sposób przełożyć na rozgrywkę i zabawę". (eurogamer.pl, ign.com) * 19 grudnia 2017: W artykule Architectural Digest pokazano popiersie nowego bohatera Na'vi, który według spekulacji ma być jednym z dzieci Jake'a i Neytiri. W artykule można zobaczyć elementy i rekwizyty związane z Avatarem, znajdujące się w studiu Lightstorm Entertainment i biurach w Manhattan Beach w Kalifornii. (architecturaldigest.com) * 14 grudnia 2017: Koncern 21st Century Fox, będący dystrybutorem filmu Avatar, został przejęty przez The Walt Disney Company. Kwota transakcji wyniosła 52,4 mld dolarów oraz dodatkowo Disney przejmie 13,7 mld dolarów długów netto 21st Century Fox. W wyniku przejęcia Disney uzyska całą część rozrywkową koncernu, w tym studio filmowe 20th Century Fox, kanały National Geographic, telewizję satelitarną Sky i Star oraz lokalne stacje sportowe; uzyskał także prawa tytułów filmowych, takich jak np. Avatar czy Simpsonowie oraz całej serii filmów w ramach Marvel Cinematic Universe. (money.pl, naekranie.pl, bbc.com) * 6 grudnia 2017: Sigourney Weaver, która początkowo odgrywała rolę Dr. Grace Augustine, w Avatarze 2 zagra całkiem nową postać. W związku z tym, aby przygotować się do styczniowych zdjęć, aktorka odbyła szybki kurs freedivingu (swobodnego nurkowania) i pochwaliła, że teraz może wstrzymywać oddech (na lądzie) przez cztery stałe minuty. Stwierdziła również, że gdy ukończyła swój kurs nurkowania, Cameron powiedział do niej: "75% świata, który jest pod wodą, jest teraz częścią tego, czym jest twój świat" i kontynuowała: "Będziemy robić długie ujęcia pod wodą, jednak nie będziemy nosić sprzętu do nurkowania, ponieważ będziemy po prostu naszymi bohaterami, pływać". (dailymail.co.uk, yahoo.com) * 6 grudnia 2017: Wydawnictwo Penguin Random House zajmie się wieloletnią publikacją książek Avatara i produktów od Lightstorm Entertainment i 20th Century Fox Consumer Products. Umowa obejmuje publikacje dla dzieci i dorosłych, które "rozszerzą i wzbogacą wszechświat Avatara". W rozwój tytułów będzie zaangażowany James Cameron. Pierwsze książki pojawią się przed premierą Avatara 2, zaś następne zostaną wydane w okolicy premiery Avatara 5. (thebookseller.com) * 26 listopada 2017: James Cameron w wywiadzie dla serwisu Vanity Fair zdradził nieco szczegółów nt. sequeli Avatara. M.in. potwierdził, że Kate Winslet wcieli się w Ronal, pływaczkę z klanu Metkayina (W wywiadzie dla Variety Winslet określiła ją jako "kluczową postać w toczącej się opowieści", która pojawi się "stosunkowo krótko" na planie zdjęciowym w dłuższej perspektywie, ponieważ wykonanie wszystkich jej scen zajmie tylko miesiąc (variety.com). Na pytanie o opóźnienia kręcenia filmów, reżyser stwierdził: "Nie nazwałbym ich opóźnieniami. (...) Praca nad skryptami trwała 4 lata. Możesz nazywać to opóźnieniem, ale tak naprawdę nim nie jest, ponieważ od momentu, w którym nacisnęliśmy przycisk, aby naprawdę przejść do filmów, klikaliśmy idealnie. Robimy to bardzo dobrze, ponieważ cały czas musieliśmy opracowywać (...) wszystko. Nie marnowaliśmy czasu, prowadzaliśmy rozwój technologii i projektowanie. Kiedy wszystkie skrypty zostały zatwierdzone, wszystko zostało zaprojektowane. Każda postać, każde stworzenie, każde ustawienie (...)", następnie dodał: "Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Jeśli Avatar 2 i 3'' nie zarobią wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, nie będzie ''4 i 5. Są one jednak w pełni spójnymi historiami, same w sobie. Budują one większą historię przez 5 filmów, jednak są one w pełni samodzielnie. Nie są jak Władca Pierścieni, gdzie jest nagły koniec". Ponadto porównując motywy sequeli do oryginału, Cameron stwierdził, że "będzie to naturalne rozszerzenie wszystkich tematów, postaci i duchowych nurtów". Wracając do jedynej jak dotąd nakręconej sceny, reżyser swierdził, że była to "scena dialogowa", w której postacie komunikują się za pośrednictwem "pewnego rodzaju języka migowego". (vanityfair.com, pssite.com, filmweb.pl, movieweb.com) * 23 listopada 2017: Cameron w wywiadzie dla portalu Collider skomentował opóźnienie prac na Avatarem 2. Reżyser stwierdził, że duża część fabuły sequeli rozgrywa się pod wodą, a do kreacji mieszkańców Pandory wykorzystywane jest motion capture. Niestety, na obecny moment nie istniała technologia pozwalająca zastosować ten zabieg pod wodą, więc w związku z tym musiała zostać stworzona. Jak powiedział: "Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiono, a to niełatwe. Nasza technologia motion capture nie różni się od standardowych technik. Wykorzystuje specjalne punkty sfotografowane setkami kamer. Problem ze scenami podwodnymi nie leży w samej wodzie, a różnicy między środowiskiem wodnym, a powietrznym. Pod wodą powstaje obraz ruchomego lustra. To lustro odbija wszystkie punkty tworząc fałszywy obraz. (...) Obejście tego problemu zajęło nam około 1,5 roku". Ponadto James pochwalił się, że 14 listopada nagrano jedną podwodną scenę, w której udział wzięła młoda obsada filmu i wszyscy przeszli specjalne szkolenie, dzięki któremu mogą wytrzymać pod wodą przez 2-4 min. Filmowiec dodał także, ze najwięcej scen pod wodą pojawi się w 2. i 3. części oraz w mniejszym stopniu w 4. i 5. (collider.com, pl.ign.com, filmweb.pl, moviesroom.pl) * 1 listopada 2017: Sigourney Weaver ujawniła, że reżyser James Cameron musiał zmienić harmonogram zdjęć do Avatara 2, aby mogła pojawić w finale ósmej serii Doktora Martina. (star-magazine.co.uk) * 13 października 2017: Ogłoszono, że aktor Giovanni Ribisi ponownie wcieli się w postać Parkera Selfridge’a, głównego administratora ZPZ, nadzorującego wydobycie minerału unobtanium na Pandorze oraz pojawi się w czterech sequelach Avatara. (deadline.com, naekranie.pl, movieweb.com) * 3 października 2017: Do obsady Avatara 2 dołączyła aktorka Kate Winslet, która pracowała wcześniej z Cameronem przy produkcji filmu Titanic. Wcieli się ona w postać Ronal, o której jednak nie są znane żadne szczegóły ani czy pojawi się w kolejnych filmach z serii. Reżyser stwierdził: "Razem z Kate poszukiwaliśmy wspólnej produkcji przez ostatnie 20 lat, od naszej współpracy przy Titanicu, który był najważniejszym punktem mojej kariery. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć jak przywołuje Ronal do życia". (pssite.com, rmf.fm, deadline.com) [[Plik:Nowe pokolenie pandory.jpg|300px|thumb|right|Aktorzy wcielający się w młode pokolenie w Avatarach.]] * 27 września 2017: Z okazji rozpoczęcia zdjęć do sequeli magazyn Entertainment Weekly opublikował zdjęcie, przedstawiające "młode pokolenie" mieszkańców Pandory. Od lewej (w nawiasach odgrywane postacie wraz z opisami): Britain Dalton (Lo’ak, drugi syn Jake'a i Neytiri), Filip Geljo (Aonung, młody łowca/pływak, będący synem Tonowariego, wodza klanu Metkayina), Jamie Flatters (Neteyam, pierwszy syn Jake'a i Neytiri), Bailey Bass (Tsireya z klanu Metkayina; jest wdzięczną i silną pływaczką, taka młoda Neytiri z oceanu), Trinity Bliss (Tuktirey, najmłodsza córka Jake'a i Neytiri), Jack Champion (Javier "Spider" Socorro, ludzki nastolatek urodzony Piekielnych Wrotach, który wolałby spędzać czas w lesie tropikalnym Pandory niż w asfaltowych Piekielnych Wrotach) i Duane Evans Jr. (Rotxo, młody łowca/pływak z klanu Metkayina). Następnie wraz z informacją prasową udostępniono jeszcze dwa zdjęcia powyższej obsady: 1 i 2. (slashfilm.com, filmweb.pl, variety.com, flickeringmyth.com) * 26 września 2017: Portal Deadline podał, że budżet czterech Avatarów wyniesie ponad 1 miliard dolarów, czyli średnio po 250 mln dolarów na film. Przypomnijmy, że budżet oryginalnego filmu wyniósł 237 mln dolarów. (filmweb.pl, collider.com, movieweb.com) * PILNE: 25 września 2017: W Manhattan Beach oficjalnie rozpoczęto zdjęcia do czterech części Avatara! Budżet serii wyniesie ponad 1 mld dolarów. (deadline.com, pl.ign.com, gamespot.com) * 19/20 września 2017: Podczas imprezy poświęconej Terminatorowi w Los Angeles reżyser James Cameron potwierdził, że zdjęcia do filmu rozpoczną się oficjalnie w przyszłym/następnym tygodniu. Z kolei Borys Kit z serwisu Hollywood Reporter dowiedział się, że nastąpi to w poniedziałek 25 września 2017 roku. (screenrant.com, filmweb.pl, pl.ign.com, cinemablend.com) * 24 sierpnia 2017: Cameron w wywiadzie dla Entertainment Weekly z okazji zbliżającego się wydania 3D filmu Terminator 2: Dzień sądu wypowiedział się na temat rozpoczęcia prac nad Avatarami; stwierdził: "Och, jesteśmy w produkcji. Zaczęliśmy na dobre. Jesteśmy w fazie, którą nazywamy scoutingiem. Na normalnym planie byłby to okres tuż przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć. Ale to nie jest normalny plan, bo wszystko będzie rozgrywać się w cyfrowych lokacjach. Uczymy się więc poruszać z aktorami po wirtualnym planie, wyczuwamy skalę scenografii, chcemy nauczyć się odpowiednio ustawiać w kadrze, panować nad oświetleniem i kompozycją. Potem zostaną już tylko próby, które odłożyłem na koniec września". Ponadto wypowiedział się o aktorce Zoe Saldanie, żartując, że "jest w tej chwili Królową Przestrzeni Kosmicznej, pomiędzy Star Trekiem, Strażnikami Galaktyki i Avatarem. Chociaż jej postać nie zmierza w kosmos w Avatarze (...). Musimy przebyć przestrzeń międzygwiezdną, aby dostać się tam, gdzie przebywa. Mieszka w lesie deszczowym". (movieweb.com, filmweb.pl, ew.com) * 8 sierpnia 2017: James Cameron w wywiadzie dla serwisu Empire oficjalnie potwierdził, że Stephen Lang powróci do swojej roli pułkownika Milesa Quaritcha, szefa bezpieczeństwa Piekielnych Wrót, który będzie głównym złym we wszystkich nadchodzących kontynuacjach. Reżyser stwierdził: "Ciekawą sprawą w sequelach Avatara jest fakt, że postacie nie ulegną za bardzo zmianie. Oczywiście pojawią się nowi bohaterowie i nowe stwory, ale zamierzam przenieść znane już postacie w zupełnie nowe środowisko. Jednak nie skupimy się na nowych bohaterach. Nie pojawi się za wielu nowych antagonistów. Ten sam drań będzie się panoszył przez kolejne cztery części. Jest niezły, ale będzie jeszcze lepszy. Jestem pewien, że Stephen Lang da nam popalić tą rolą". Ponadto stwierdził, że do opowiedzenia jednej, nadrzędnej historii rozpisanej na cztery filmy, zainspirował go Peter Jackson. "Powiedziałem mu: "to twoja wina, że to robię, draniu!" To jedna, wielka historia. Powiedziałbym, że jednak nieco inna niż Władca Pierścieni. Tam wiedzieliśmy, że to trylogia, co pozwalało zaakceptować urwane zakończenia pierwszego i drugiego filmu. Ja proponuję zaś większą opowieść rozbitą na cztery zamknięte historie". (empireonline.com, filmweb.pl, pl.ign.com, independent.co.uk, movieweb.com) * 7 sierpnia 2017: Serwis Deadline ogłosił, że aktor Matt Gerald powróci z czterech sequelach Avatara i ponownie wcieli się w rolę kaprala Lyle'a Wainfleeta, najemnika pracującego dla ZPZ. (deadline.com, filmweb.pl, comingsoon.net) * 30 lipca 2017: Studio efektów wizualnych Weta Digital rozpoczęło prace nad czterema sequelami Avatara. James Cameron, nawiązując do słów starszego dyrektora ds. efektów wizualnych Joego Letteriego, stwierdził, że "to co Joe Letteri i Weta Digital wprowadzają do opowieści nie da się określić ilościowo. Odkąd stworzyliśmy Avatara, Weta nadal wykazywała się najlepszą animacją CGI, najbardziej ludzkimi, najbardziej żywymi, najbardziej realistycznymi efektami na świecie". Dodał również: "Oczywiście znaczy to, że może je popchnąć w jeszcze lepszym kierunku". Z kolei Letteri powiedział, że "Avatar jest idealnym filmem dla nas. Wizja Jima dla świata Pandory była o wiele większa niż to, co stworzyliśmy dla pierwszego filmu. Pomaganie mu rozwijać języka kina poprzez nowe narracje, ustawione w tak ekspansywnym wszechświecie są okazją, która rzadko zdarza się dwukrotnie. Takie projekty pozwalają każdemu zaangażować się, aby dążyć do jak najlepszej pracy". (denofgeek.com, variety.com, cinemablend.com) * 26 lipca 2017: Do obsady czterech kontynuacji Avatara dołączyła aktorka CCH Pounder, która ponownie wcieli się w Mo'at, duchową przewodniczkę ludu Na'vi i matkę Neytiri. (filmweb.pl, variety.com, hollywoodreporter.com) * 15 lipca 2017: W rozmowie dla Entertainment Weekly aktorka Sigourney Weaver broniła potrzeby powstania aż czterech filmów, twierdząc: "Jest bardzo ważny powód, dla którego muszą powstać 4. sequele. (...) Filmy przedstawiają w głównej mierze niebezpieczeństwa jakie niesie ta piękna planeta, a James Cameron kontynuuje opowieść o chciwości korporacji oraz życiu tubylców. Po bardzo długiej i satysfakcjonującej karierze jestem bardzo szczęśliwa mogąc pracować nad powstaniem tych czterech produkcji. Jest to najbardziej ambitny projekt w jakim brałam udział. Wydaje mi się, że Avatar zmienił potrzeby widzów w kinie, natomiast następne części idą o wiele dalej". (ew.com, naekranie.pl, lrmonline.com) * 28 czerwca 2017: Ogłoszono, że Lightstorm Entertainment Jamesa Camerona przedłużyło współpracę z Christie Digital na 5 lat, na mocy której obie firmy będą rozwijać przełomową technologię, której celem jest emisja filmu Avatar 2 w 3D, jednak bez potrzeby oglądania go przez okulary 3D. Wszystko za sprawą specjalnych laserowych projektorów RBG wymyślonych przez firmę Christie Digital, opisywanych jako „czysty laser”. Może on wykorzystywać 60 tys. lumenów, by generować bardzo jasny obraz w bardzo dużej liczbie klatek na sekundę. Efektem ma być obraz tak wyrazisty, jak nigdy przedtem, co przy 3D będzie jeszcze bardziej odczuwalnym wzrostem jakości. Dzięki temu też będzie można wyświetlać obraz 3D w świetnej jakości bez potrzeby używania okularów 3D, by dojrzeć głębię obrazu. Projektor ma być docelowo gotowy przed premierą nowego Avatara, jednak taka wymiana może okazać się jednak czasochłonna i droga. (filmweb.pl, naekranie.pl, pl.ign.com) * 21 czerwca 2017: Producent Jon Landau pojawił na imprezie CineEurope i zdradził trochę informacji na temat filmu. Przede wszystkim zapowiedział, że praca na planie oficjalnie ruszy 25 września 2017 roku i na pierwszy ogień idzie performance capture. Dodał również, że "James Cameron nakręcił już wcześniej kilka sequeli i argumentowałby, że te filmy dotrzymały kroku oryginałom, albo wręcz je przebiły". Ponadto przypomniał, że każdy z nowych filmów opowie zamkniętą samodzielną historię, jednakże całość stworzy wielką spójną sagę. Stwierdził wówczas: "Sercem każdego filmu są bohaterowie. Siłą dobrych tekstów są uniwersalne tematy. A nie ma bardziej uniwersalnego tematu niż rodzina. W centrum każdego z czterech filmów będzie więc rodzina Sullych. Każdy sequel będzie jednak samodzielnym filmem, każda historia będzie miała własną puentę. Ale wszystkie cztery filmy ułożą się w wielka sagę dla widzów na całym świecie". (filmweb.pl naekranie.pl, spidersweb.pl, movieweb.com) * 20 czerwca 2017: Podczas prezentacji CineEurope 20th Century Fox w Barcelonie producent Jon Landau ogłosił, że do obsady sequeli Avatara dołączyła Oona Chaplin, znaną z roli Talisy Stark z serialu HBO Gra o tron. Aktorka wcieli się w Varang, silną i tętniącą życiem pierwszoplanową postać, która będzie pojawiać we wszystkich nowych częściach serii. (movieweb.com, moviesroom.pl, filmweb.pl) * 13 czerwca 2017: Amerykański aktor Stephen Lang jest podekscytowany sequelami Avatara. W rozmowie telefonicznej z Gulf News powiedział, że "Sequele są nadzwyczajne. Nie mogę powiedzieć za dużo, ale mogę stwierdzić, że powstaną cztery części i miałem się z nimi wszystkimi zapoznać. Są bardzo ciekawe i bardzo emocjonalne. Świat, który został przedstawiony w Avatarze zostanie rozszerzony". (gulfnews.com) * 7 czerwca 2017 Szef studia FoxNext, Salil Mehta, wyjawił w rozmowie z serwisem The Hollywood Reporter, że gra mobilna Avatar pojawi się ok. 2020 roku. Stwierdził, że: "Wierzymy, że uda nam się wyrobić przed premierą sequela. To będzie niesamowity sposób, aby fani mogli wrócić na Pandorę". (pl.ign.com) * 1 czerwca 2017: Do obsady czterech sequeli Avatara dołączył Joel David Moore, który ponownie wcieli się w antropologa Norma Spellmana, będącego specjalistą od języka i obyczajów Na'vi. (filmweb.pl, movieweb.com) * 29 maja 2017: W wywiadzie dla CNN James Cameron został zapytany o to, czy po 11 latach od premiery oryginału widownia nadal będzie zainteresowana ponowną wizytą na księżycu Pandora. Reżyser stwierdził, że: "Pomiędzy "Terminatorem" i "Terminatorem 2" oraz "Obcym" i "Obcym: Decydującym starciem" była 7-letnia przerwa. Między "Avatarem" i "Avatarem 2" będzie 10-roczny odstęp. Po "Avatarze 2" do kin trafią jednak trzy kolejne filmy. I to nie jest obietnica, lecz pewnik. To zupełnie nowe podejście. Opóźnienie w pracach nad filmem w dużej mierze wynikało z chęci dopracowania ogólnej wizji". (filmweb.pl, movieweb.com) * 24 maja 2017: Dyrektor generalny Disney'a Bob Iger i reżyser James Cameron o godz. 8:10 ET oficjalnie otworzyli park Pandora: World of Avatar w Orlando na Florydzie. Na uroczystości pojawili się również Jon Landau, przedstawiciele 20th Century Fox oraz obsada Avatara, w tym Sam Worthington, Zoe Saldana i Sigourney Weaver. (variety.com, hollywoodreporter.com) * 18 maja 2017: Francuska firma Ubisoft oświadczyła, że ogłoszona gra na bazie filmów Avatar nie ukaże się przed kinową produkcją Camerona. Przedstawiciele korporacji po niedawnym spotkaniu z inwestorami stwierdzili, że tytuł nie pojawi się "przed rokiem fiskalnym 2021". W związku z tym gra ukaże się najwcześniej 1 kwietnia 2020 roku, a najpóźniej 31 marca 2021. Dla serwisu IGN firma oświadczyła, że "Avatar to jedna z największych i najpotężniejszych licencji w świecie rozrywki. Nasza pierwsza gra w tym uniwersum była dochodowa i mamy wielkie plany dla następnej, z mocnym studiem i silnikiem. (...) Film ukaże się pod koniec 2020 roku, więc gra zadebiutuje dopiero w roku fiskalnym 2021". (gram.pl, eurogamer.pl) * 8 maja 2017: Serwis Deadline potwierdził, że znany z serialu Fear the Walking Dead Cliff Curtis zagra jedną z głównych ról w czterech kolejnych sequelach Avatara. Urodzony w Nowej Zelandii aktor wcieli się w postać Tonowariego, będącego liderem klanu Metkayina, ludu zamieszkującego rafy na Pandorze (Cameron powiedział w wywiadzie, że akcja przyszłych filmów będzie odbywała się także pod wodą). (deadline.com, filmweb.pl, movieweb.com) * 28 kwietnia 2017: W dniach od 28 do 30 kwietnia odbyła się medialna prezentacja parku Disneya o nazwie "Pandora: The World Of Avatar", gdzie pokazano obszerne spojrzenie na przyszłe atrakcje. Na prezentacji byli obecni imagineer Joe Rohde, dyrektor wykonawczy Stefan Hellwig oraz producent filmowy Jon Landau. Podano, że niektóre efekty, jak część bioluminescencji, nie są jeszcze kompletne. (insidethemagic.net, naekranie.pl, insidethemagic.net) 300px|thumb|right|[[James Cameron wraz zespołem filmowym Avatara.]] * PILNE: 22 kwietnia 2017: 20th Century Fox oficjalnie ogłosiło rozpoczęcie produkcji czterech Avatarów. Przy okazji studio podało daty premier widowisk: Avatar 2 będzie miał premierę 18 grudnia 2020 roku, Avatar 3 17 grudnia 2021, a Avatar 4 i Avatar 5 odpowiednio 20 i 19 grudnia 2024 i 2025 roku. Pomiędzy trzecim i czwartym filmem będzie miała miejsce 3-letnia przerwa. Z kolei na Facebooku pojawiła się notka o treści: "Świetnie współpracować z najlepszym zespołem w branży! Lot Avatara trwa, rozpoczynając równocześnie produkcję czterech kolejnych sequeli. Podróż potrwa 18 grudnia 2020 r., 17 grudnia 2021 r., 20 grudnia 2024 r. i 19 grudnia 2025 r.!" (filmweb.pl, pl.ign.com, deadline.com) * 4 kwietnia 2017: Sigourney Weaver podczas rozmowy z portalem The Assignment, stwierdziła: "Zaczynamy! Zaczynamy trenować i... hmm... Nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć. Ruszamy ze zdjęciami jesienią". Dodała również, że fani nie mają powodów do obaw. Scenariusze czterech filmów, które Cameron zamierza przenieść na ekran za jednym zamachem, są podobno niesamowite i niezwykle ambitne. Zdaniem gwiazdy warto było czekać na nie tyle czasu. (filmweb.pl, pl.ign.com) * 12 marca 2017: James Cameron zapowiedział, że Avatar 2 jednak nie wejdzie do kin pod koniec 2018 roku. Stwierdził: "Nie ogłosiliśmy sztywnej daty. Ludzie muszą zrozumieć, że nie kręcimy jednego filmu, lecz całą serię. Robimy Avatara 2, 3, 4 i 5. To epickie przedsięwzięcie. To jak budowanie tamy na Jangcy. Zajęło nam 4,5 roku, by zrobić jeden film. Teraz pracujemy nad czterema. (...) Chciałbym się już czymś podzielić ze światem, ale gdy nadejdzie czas, to opuścimy kurtynę". (wirtualnemedia.pl, antyradio.pl, filmweb.pl) * 9 marca 2017: Podczas programów Good Morning America, The View, The Chew i Nightline na stacji ABC, będącej własnością Disney'a, zaprezentowano zapowiedź parku "Pandora: The World of Avatar". (insidethemagic.net) * 28 lutego 2017: Firma Ubisoft oraz szwedzkie studio Massive Entertainment pozyskały licencję od 20th CF na produkcję gry osadzonej w filmowym uniwersum Avatara. Tytuł ma korzystać z technologii oraz silnika Snowdrop, wykorzystanego w grze Tom Clancy's The Division i ukazać się nieokreślonej przyszłości. Ponadto autor Avatara miał zgodzić się na umowę z Ubisoftem po tym jak zobaczył prototyp produkcji przygotowany przez studio. Zarówno Cameron jak i jego studio Lightstorm będą pomagać deweloperom na każdym etapie produkcji tytułu. Na razie nie są znane żadne szczegóły dotyczące gry. (gry-online.pl, pl.ign.com) * 27 lutego 2017: Pod koniec stycznia reżyser wyjawił, iż ukończył scenariusze do kolejnych części Avatar''a i zdjęcia ruszą w sierpniu br. Jak podaje portal My Entertainment World, zdjęcia do filmu ''Avatar 2 rozpoczną się dokładnie 15 sierpnia tego roku. Według źródła prace będą prowadzone na Manhattan Beach w Kalifornii. (pl.ign.com) * 15 lutego 2017: Aktor Sam Worthington powiedział nieco o nadchodzącej serii Avatarów. Według niego będą to filmy o rodzinie: "Świat w nowej produkcji będzie znacznie większy od tego, który już poznaliście. A do mojego bohatera wrócimy po 8 latach, gdy będzie miał już dziecko i rodzinę. Film będzie opowiadał o dynamice tej familijnej relacji i o związku Jake'a z Pandorą, miejscem, które wprawdzie już zna, ale którym wciąż nie może się nadziwić". Dodał również, że: "Ruszamy latem, czytałem już wszystkie scenariusze i są doskonałe. (...) To będzie coś, czego jeszcze w kinie nie widzieliście. Ale chociaż wszystkie filmy będziemy kręcić równolegle, to pomiędzy akcją kolejnych części będą wyraźne odstępy". (filmweb.pl, film.onet.pl, denofgeek.com) * 8 lutego 2017: Lightstorm Entertainment przekazało LearnNavi (witrynie poświęconej językowi Na'vi) kwotę 2495 dolarów, aby mogli zakupić nowy serwer do obsługi strony. (forum.learnnavi.org) * 5 lutego 2017: Jon Landau udzielił wywiadu stacji Fox przed rozpoczęciem Super Bowl LI, gdzie promował park "Pandora: The World of Avatar". Pokazano dokładne zdjęcia środowiska, w tym wodospady w Górach Alleluja i bioluminescencję w porze nocnej. (twitter.com) * 30 stycznia 2017: Cameron w rozmowie z Daily Beast wyjawił, że ukończył scenariusze do kolejnych Avatarów. Powiedział, że "nie skupia się teraz na "Avatarze 2", tylko równocześnie na "Avatarze 2", "3", "4" i "5". Tak wygląda mój sposób pracy. Każdemu z filmów poświęcam tyle samo uwagi. Właśnie skończyłem scenariusz "Avatara 5" i rozpoczynam proces przygotowań. W sierpniu będę pracował z aktorami od motion capture". Dodał również: "Nasz sprzęt jest gotowy, wszystko jest zaprojektowane, więc zaczynamy zabawę na całego. Czuję się, jakby wypuszczono mnie z więzienia, bo ostatnie dwa lata spędziłem w scenariopisarskiej jaskini. Życie sprawia mi przyjemność, pisanie nie. Nie życzyłbym tego najgorszemu wrogowi". (filmweb.pl, pl.ign.com) 2016 * 11 grudnia 2016: Podczas wywiadu dla serwisu comingsoon.net Sigourney Weaver zdradziła, jak James Cameron pracował nad kontynuacjami Avatara w ostatnich latach. Z różnych źródeł dochodziły informacje, że Cameron od kilku lat kręci już różne sceny i ujęcia na potrzeby sequeli. Aktorka przytaknęła, lecz powiedziała, że prawdopodobnie nie zobaczymy tych ujęć na ekranie: "Myślę, że Cameron próbował rozwinąć technologię. Będziemy kręcić wszystkie cztery filmy równocześnie, więc myślę, że próbuje się upewnić, że przygotuje odpowiedni grunt, zanim wystartujemy. On eksperymentuje. Nie wiem czy cokolwiek z tego trafi do filmu, ponieważ nie są to fragmenty historii. Jestem pewna, że próbuje znaleźć sposoby na najlepsze zdjęcia, by później nie musieć tracić na to czasu". Aktorka stwierdziła także, że czytała scenariusze do trzech sequeli i fani Avatara nie powinni być rozczarowani – "nowe filmy mają być ambitne i poruszające". (naekranie.pl) * 24 listopada 2016: Wytwórnia 20th Century Fox opublikowała swój grafik premier kinowych na kilka najbliższych lat! Na 21 grudnia 2018 roku przewidziana została premiera filmu studia Lightstorm Entertainment. Według dziennikarzy chodzi o kontynuację Avatara. (filmweb.pl, moviesroom.pl * 23 listopada 2016: Latem 2017 roku Disney otworzy park rozrywki o nazwie "Pandora - The World of Avatar", który został zainspirowany superprodukcją Avatar Jamesa Camerona. Znajdziemy tam fluorescencyjne rośliny z lasów deszczowych czy pływające góry. Odwiedzający będą mogli też przepłynąć się fikcyjną rzeką Na'vi. Park powstaje w Disney's Animal Kingdom w Orlando. (film.onet.pl, cinemablend.com, naekranie.pl) * 31 października 2016: James Cameron chciałby, aby nowe części Avatara znów przyniosły przełom techniczny i po raz kolejny zmieniły przyszłość formatu 3D. Podczas uroczystości przyjęcia członkostwa w Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers reżyser zdradził, jaka widzi przyszłość dla technologii: "Będę walczył nie tylko o lepsze narzędzia pracy, przepływ pracy, zwiększenie zakresu dynamicznego (HDR) i wyższą liczbę klatek (HFR), czyli rzeczy, w które celujemy. Wciąż wymagam wiele od 3D, ale potrzebujemy czegoś lepszego i wierzę, że ostatecznie to osiągniemy... odrzucimy okulary. Dokonamy tego". (filmweb.pl, pl.ign.com, movieweb.com) * 8 września 2016: Podczas widowiska Cirque du Soleil pod tytułem Toruk Cameron w wywiadzie dla Variety stwierdził, że "ma już zaprojektowane większość rzeczy dotyczących sequela. Fabuła sequeli będzie podążała za Jake’em, Neytiri i ich dziećmi. To coś w rodzaju sagi rodzinnej, w której zobaczymy jak muszą oni walczyć z ludźmi. Jednak będą to filmy tematyczne. Toruk jest bardzo, bardzo blisko tego (...)", gdyż jest prequelem serii. Natomiast na pytanie o stworzeniu expanded universe, powiedział: "Użyjemy wszelkich możliwych nośników. Oczywiście filmy są podstawą, ale będziemy tworzyć m.in. powieści, powieści graficzne, wszystko. Każdy możliwy sposób jest dobry, aby dać ci portal do świata Pandory i tego wszechświata. (filmweb.pl, fdb.pl, vulture.com) * 31 sierpnia 2016: W wywiadzie dla Mashable Stephen Lang został zapytany o jego nadchodzącą rolę, czyli ponowne wcielenie się w płk Milesa Quaritcha, stwierdził: "Na przestrzeni całej naszej filmowej sagi jego postać będzie ewoluowała w bardzo nieoczekiwanym kierunku" oraz zapowiedział, że jego "postać płk Quaritcha będzie pełnić istotną rolę w każdym z filmów sagi, Avatarze 2, 3, 4 i 5". (moviesroom.pl, movieweb.com) * 29 sierpnia 2016: Aktor Stephen Lang, czyli filmowy pułkownik Quaritch, potwierdził, że zdjęcia do Avatar 2 powinny się ruszyć na początku 2017 roku. W wywiadzie dla strony Ain't It Cool powiedział: "Jesteśmy w dobrej formie. Rozpoczniemy pracę na początku przyszłego roku. Przy filmie tak dużym jak Avatar praca dzieje się cały czas. Projektowanie, produkcja, różne światy, stworzenia i środowiska. Nad tym ciągle się pracuje". Dodał również, że Cameron "tak właśnie działa... Stwarza problemy, do których rozwiązania wymyśla nowe technologie i nowe sposoby. Myślę, że to taka perwersyjna radość dla niego... kreowanie problemów pozornie nie do rozwiązania i sprowadzania ludzi, którzy mu pomagają. Po prostu mówi 'To jest coś, co musimy zrobić'". (movieweb.com, fdb.pl, film.wp.pl) * 26 lipca 2016: James Cameron w wywiadzie wypowiedział, dlaczego Avatar z trylogii rozrósł się do pięciu filmów. Stwierdził, że "Avatar początkowo był planowany jako trylogia, ale i ja, i moi scenarzyści napisaliśmy zdecydowanie za dużo materiału. Pierwszy sequel w końcu się podwoił i to właśnie z niego powstaną dwa filmy, łącznie będą więc 4 sequele Avatara. Studio wydaje się z tego bardzo zadowolone, bo to doskonała okazja, by jeszcze więcej zarobić. Oczywiście można przy tym dużo więcej wydać, więc musimy się ograniczać...". Reżyser ujawnił także na Comic-Con, że próbuje ustalić harmonogram produkcji, aby mógł wydać jeden sequel rocznie, począwszy od roku 2018 z Avatar 2, ale nie jest pewien, czy to możliwe. Z kolei na pytanie o stworzenie serialu z uniwersum Avatara, powiedział: "Można by było jako animację. Jeśli znalazłbyś styl animacji do tego, tak jak Lucas zrobił to z serialem animowanym Clone Wars, to można to zrobić. Jednak aby zachować jakość nie można tylko zatrudnić dobrych aktorów. W serialu Kroniki Sary Connor, mieli dobrych aktorów, ale widowiskowość była ograniczana. Nie można wprowadzać takich ograniczeń przy Avatarze. Jedna minuta Avatara ze zbliżeniem na Jake’a i Neytiri lub innego bohatera to ponad 1 mln dolarów, nawet, jeśli nic się nie dzieje na ekranie. Czegoś takiego nie da się zrobić w telewizji". (eska.pl, film.onet.pl, movieweb.com) * 18 lipca 2016: Podczas dyskusji z Zoe Saldaną na temat jej roli w Avatar 2 odniosła się dość entuzjastycznie na myśl o spędzeniu najbliższych kilku lat w Nowej Zelandii nad kręceniem czterech sequeli filmu. Aby upewnić się, że jej postać nie zostanie zmieniona, Cameron obiecał jej, że "jest wszystkich czterech sequelach. Zrobiłam tak, aby mi obiecał", stwierdziła. Powiedziała: "Kochała fakt, że była częścią czegoś super-duper specjalnego, stworzonego przez czyiś utopijny umysł, podobnie jak u Gene Roddenberry'ego [twórcy Star Treka]. Byłam w epicentrum, byłam częścią genezy tego wszystkiego, więc czuję się bardzo szczególne. Zawsze będę czuła się wyjątkowa", dodając, że "wobec tego rodzaju pochodzenia czuje się lojalna wobec Jima". (in.ign.com, movienewsguide.com) * 29 czerwca 2016: Studio Kabam nawiązało współpracę z Lightstorm Entertainment oraz 2Oth Century Fox. Efektem ich działań będzie mobilna gra MMORTS, oparta na Avatarze. Produkcja ma przygotować fanów na to, co zobaczą na dużym ekranie. Nowy projekt studia zadebiutuje dopiero w 2017 roku, ale twórcy zapowiadają, że będzie to największa produkcja, jaką przyjdzie im tworzyć. Całość ma koncentrować się dookoła filmowych wydarzeń. (pl.ign.com) * 28 kwietnia 2016: Firma SapientNitro pinformowała o wieloletniej współpracy z Lightstorm Entertainment Camerona i 20th Century Fox w celu opracowania nowej generacji cyfrowego doświadczenia, z którym będą mieli do czynienia zarówno obecni, jak i przyszli fani Avatara. Ten nowy ekosystem ma na celu połączenie wszystkich aspektów uniwersum Avatara z czterema sequelami będącymi w fazie rozwoju. Firma będzie wspierać powstanie drugiej części oraz w większym stopniu każdy kolejny film. (businesswire.com, virtual-strategy.com) * 18 kwietnia 2016: Po ogłoszeniu 4 sequeli Avatara Cameron w kolejnych wywiadach rozwinął temat ich kręcenia, m.in. że nie będzie kręcił ich po kolei, lecz równocześnie. Powiedział: "To jedna wielka produkcja. W takim stylu kręci się raczej miniseriale. Realizujemy wszystkie cztery filmy symultanicznie. W pn. mogę filmować scenę z części czwartej, a we wt. - z pierwszej. Pracujemy na ośmiu godzinach historii. Wyzwaniem będzie utrzymać skupienie, być świadomym, w którym momencie fabuły jest się w danej chwili. To saga. To tak, jakbym kręcił wszystkie trzy części Ojca chrzestnego w tym samym czasie". Ponadto stwierdził, że "w nowych Avatarach chce kręcić więcej prawdziwych rzeczy. Może to być wykorzystane jako przykład do wygenerowania efektów komputerowych, ale może też wykorzystany te elementy w filmie. Po prostu chcę więcej prawdziwych zdjęć". Natomiast na pytanie czy nie obawia się starcia z kolejnymi częściami Gwiezdnych wojen, które również zapowiedziano na grudzień, wytłumaczył: "Nie chciałbym trafić w tę samą datę, co któryś z sequeli SW. To nie byłoby wobec nich w porządku", zażartował. "Ale tak się robi interesy. Nie chcę ścigać się z Gwiezdnymi wojnami. To byłoby głupie. Mam nadzieję, że oni z kolei nie chcą ścigać się z nami". (naekranie.pl, filmweb.pl, movieweb.com, denofgeek.com) * 15 kwietnia 2016: Po ogłoszeniu czterech kontynuacji Avatara w serwisie Twitter rozpoczęły się dyskusje i narzekania w związku z tym ruchem. Jednakże analitycy stwierdzili, że to dobry ruch dla Fox i Camerona. Wśród pozytywów wymieniono m.in. zaangażowanie i strategię reżysera czy wykorzystywanie co raz to nowszych technologii do tworzenia filmów. (flickeringmyth.com, thewrap.com) [[Plik:New_Avatar_Logo.jpeg|200px|thumb|right|Nowe logo serii Avatar.]] * 14 kwietnia 2016: Reżyser i 20th CF podczas CinemaCon 2016 w Las Vegas oficjalnie zapowiedzieli, że Avatar będzie miał aż cztery sequele, które będą ukazywały się co dwa lata. W wyniku tego Avatar 2 pojawi się w grudniu 2018, Avatar 3 w 2020, Avatar 4 w 2022 i Avatar 5 w 2023/2024. Zdaniem Camerona prace są na zaawansowanym poziomie, twierdząc: "Robimy cztery osobne epickie dzieła, które razem stworzą sagę" oraz "współpracuję z czterema najlepszymi scenarzystami i designerami na świecie, aby wykreować świat „Avatara”. Środowisko, nowe kultury, wszystko, co pozwoli ożywić to uniwersum. Do tej pory, z tego co widzę oczami wyobraźni, wykraczam daleko poza 1. film". Wytwórnia z kolei pokazała krótki film film z grafikami koncepcyjnymi, w tym podwodnymi bitwami z Na'vi, bitwami powietrznymi z udziałem ludzi czy innymi plemionami Na'vi; na koniec zaprezentowano nowe logo serii. Ponadto filmy prawdopodobnie będą kręcone w technologii 48 kl./s; James stwierdził "jeszcze analizuję tę kwestię. Póki co nie podjąłem ostatecznej decyzji. (...) Będziemy kręcić w rozdzielczości 4K i do czasu premiery powinno być już sporo kin przystosowanych do tego formatu". (slashfilm.com, theverge.co, antyradio.pl) * 31 marca 2016: Cameron zapytany przez Associated Press nt. Avatara 2, stwierdził, że szczegóły sequelu są trzymane w tajemnicy i że wszystko jest tajne. Powiedział: "Pracujemy nad wydajnością motion capture. Tutaj musisz myśleć bardziej jak o filmie animowanym, więc nie jest to strzelanie ot tak. Jest dużo pracy nad motion capture, więc... to ściśle tajne (...)". (latino-review.com, darkhorizons.com) * 8 marca 2016: Według serwisu Movie News Guide James Cameron ma pewne plany produkcyjne dotyczące Avatara 2 i dlatego tym uzasadniane jest kolejne opóźnienie filmu. Jednym z powodów opóźnienia może być przesunięcie premiery VIII części Gwiezdnych Wojen na grudzień 2017 roku. Avatar 2 będzie rzekomo skupiał się na Jake'u i Neytiri jako wodzu i kapłance klanu oraz ich dzieciach. (movienewsguide.com, mnrdaily.com) * 2 lutego 2016: W kwietniu w okolicach tzw. Tax Day (18 kwietnia) w Nowej Zelandii rozpoczną się zdjęcia do Avatara 2. (filmweb.pl) * 22 stycznia 2016: Serwis The Wrap, powołując się na informatorów w 20th Century Fox i Lightstorm Entertainment, podał, że Avatar 2 nie będzie gotowy w 2017 roku. Nie podano jednak, kiedy film może mieć premierę. (filmweb.pl) 2015 * 30 grudnia 2015: James Cameron potwierdził, że z premierą pierwszego sequela celuje w grudzień 2017 roku. Stwierdził również: "W zasadzie skończyliśmy etap projektowania. Było to gigantyczne przedsięwzięcie. Zajęło nam to dwa lata. Mamy gotowe wszystkie stwory i krajobrazy oraz nowe elementy świata Pandory. (...) Pisanie scenariusza wciąż trwa, ale jesteśmy już blisko końca. Sprawy technologiczne są zamknięte. Cała infrastruktura jest gotowa. Możemy więc zaczynać z początkiem 2016 roku". (filmweb.pl) * 12 grudnia 2015: Cameron stwierdził, że jest w trakcie przeglądania wszystkich trzech scenariuszy i dopracowuje je. Ponadto wyjaśnił że równolegle toczy się proces projektowania. W chwili obecnej jest on już w dość zaawansowanym punkcie. Wszystkie postacie, lokacje i stwory są mniej więcej gotowe. (filmweb.pl) * 23 czerwca 2015: W wieku 61 lat w katastrofie lotniczej zmarł James Horner, kompozytor muzyki filmowej, znany m.in. ze ścieżki dźwiękowej do Avatara, Titanica czy Obcego - decydujące starcie. (filmweb.pl) * 12 czerwca 2015: Dyrektor generalny 20th Century Fox Jim Gianopulos, który spotkał się z Jamesem Cameronem 2 miesiące wcześniej, potwierdził premierę Avatara 2 w 2017 roku. (variety.com) * 29 kwietnia 2015: W wywiadzie kompozytor James Horner ujawnił, że Cameron rozpisał historię na cztery filmy. Teraz ciężko pracuje nad tym, by znaleźć sposób na upchnięcie całość w trzech sequelach. Jeśli mu się to nie uda, istnieje realna szansa, że powstanie również Avatar 5. (filmweb.pl) * 14 stycznia 2015: Premiera Avatara 2 będzie miała miejsce dopiero pod koniec 2017 roku. Kolejne filmy będą trafiać na duże ekrany w rocznych odstępach. (filmweb.pl) * 18 czerwca 2014: Scenariusze do sequeli Avatara zostaną napisane przez inne osoby pod okiem i przy współpracy Camerona. Avatar 2 będzie dziełem Ricka Jaffy i Amandy Silver, Avatar 3 nabiera kształtów pod okiem Josha Friedmana, a Avatar 4 piszą Shane Salerno. (filmweb.pl) 2014 * 10 maja 2014: Sigourney Weaver w wypowiedzi dla portalu Vulture potwierdziła, że pojawi się we wszystkich Avatarach. (filmweb.pl) * 18 lutego 2014: James Cameron ujawnił postępy w pracach nad nowymi Avatarami, stwierdzając "wciąż jesteśmy na wczesnym etapie pracy. Obecnie rozwijamy software. Ja piszę scenariusze. Projektujemy stwory, postacie i scenografię". (filmweb.pl) * 15 stycznia 2014: Sam Worthington i Zoe Saldana podpisali kontrakty na udział w trzech sequelach Avatara. Są to te same kontrakty, które aktorzy podpisali, kiedy mowa była o dwóch kontynuacjach. Potem jednak dodano Avatara 4 i warunki trzeba było renegocjować. (filmweb.pl) 2013 * 16 grudnia 2013: Sequele Avatara powstaną w Nowej Zelandii. Wytwórnia 20th Century Fox, firma produkcyjna Jamesa Camerona Lightstorm Entertainment i nowozelandzki rząd podpisały porozumienie warte 412 mln dolarów. (filmweb.pl) 2011 * 2 czerwca: W najbliższy piątek (10.06) w Experience Music Project i Science Fiction Museum w Seattle zostanie otwarta wystawa poświęcona filmowi Avatar. W otwarciu będą uczestniczyć: James Cameron, część aktorów filmowych oraz zdobywca Oskara, Richie Baneham. Celem tej wystawy będzie zarówno edukacja, jak i rozrywka. Przedsięwzięcie te ukaże, jak James Cameron stworzył Pandorę i jej mieszkańców na wielkim ekranie. Wystawa powstała przy współpracy 20th Century Fox, Lightstorm Entertainment (z Cameronem na czele) oraz współzałożyciela Microsoftu, Paula Allena. link, link * 24 maja: Lightstorm Entertainment wynajęło na 5 lat studio Manhattan Beach w Los Angeles. Na jego terenie znajduje się m.in. 15 dźwiękoszczelnych hangarów o wysokości 14 metrów, przeznaczonych do produkcji filmowej. To tam powstaną kontynuacje Avatara (szczególnie sceny Motion Capture), wcześniej jednak studio zostanie zmodernizowane za kwotę 5 milionów dolarów. link i link * 19 maja: Wiadomo już, że większość aktorów, którzy przeżyli w Avatarze, pojawi się w kontynuacji. Grace Augustine grana przez Sigourney Weaver prawdopodobnie powróci do filmu, gdyż jak sama powiedziała: "będę w drzewie". Jednak największe zainteresowanie budzi postać Pułkownika Quaritcha, którego powrót również jest rozważany. Niedawno MTV zapytało Stephena Langa o tą kwestię, zaś ten stwierdził: "nie mogę o tym z wami rozmawiać. Mógłbym, ale potem musiałbym was zlikwidować". Czy odpowiedź Langa może sugerować, że postać powróci do filmu? link * 2 maja: Cameron kupił 50 kamer cyfrowych RED EPIC-M, które pozwalają kręcić filmy w rozdzielczości 5K z szybkością 120 klatek na sekundę. Cena jednej takiej kamery to 80 tysięcy dolarów. Zostaną one najprawdopodobniej wykorzystane do produkcji sequeli Avatara. link * 1 kwietnia: James Cameron powiedział na CinemaCon, że zamierza nakręcić filmy Avatar 2 i Avatar 3 w 48 lub 60 klatkach na sekundę, zamiast standardowych 24. link * 29 marca: Mimo nieprzychylnych informacji o trzesięniu ziemi w Japonii, Cameron wydaje się być jednak tym niezbyt zrażony. Miedzy innymi zamierza zabrać aktorów do lasów deszczowych Amazonii i pozwolić im spędzić trochę czasu wśród rdzennych mieszkańców. Jak sam mówi "Avatar to film o lasach tropikalnych i jego ludności autochtonicznej oraz dodaje "Zanim zacznę robić zdjęcia do dwóch filmów, chcę zabrać tutaj aktorów, gdyż dzięki temu będzie można lepiej opowiedzieć tą historię. Uczestnicy będą mogli zapoznać się z tubylcami i z życiem, panującym w dżungli". link, link i link * 22 marca: Jak wiadomo już od dawna James Cameron chciał spenetrować Rów Mariański na Pacyfiku, w celu zbadania tego miejsca, aby zdobytą wiedzę wykorzystać później przy produkcji sequelu Avatara. Jednak poprzez ostatnie bardzo silne trzesięnie ziemi w rejonie Japonii, ów teren stał się bardzo niebezpiecznym miejscem dla takich ekspedycji. Z tego powodu reżyser zostanie prawdopodobnie zmuszony do znalezienia innego miejsca do przeprowadzenia badań. Może się to również odbić nieco na ostatecznej premierze drugiej części. link, link, link * 19 marca: Niedawno twórca Avatara - James Cameron zdradził, że szefowie studia 20th Century Fox nie przyjęli Avatara za gorąco, gdy obejrzeli go pierwszy raz. Mimo, że film odniósł sukces kasowy, zarabiając przeszło 2,8 mld dolarów, to jednak szefom studia nie przypadł on zbytnio do gustu. Reżyser wspomniał również, że sporo musiał ich przekonywać do technologii 3D oraz tłumaczyć, że widzowie tego właśnie pragną. link * 18 lutego: W Japonii 34. raz przyznawano coroczne nagrody japońskiej Akademii Filmowej. Również Avatar otrzymał wyróżnienie w kategorii na Najlepszy Film zagraniczny. link * 15 lutego: Odbył się wywiad z aktorem Mattem Damonem, będącym jednym z kandydatów do roli Jake'a Sullego (zagranego ostatecznie przez Sama Worthingtona) w filmie Avatar. Wyjawił on powody dlaczego nie wcielił się w Jake'a. Jak sam powiedział, został co prawda wtajemniczony w rolę i bardzo chciał zagrać w filmie, jednak ze względu na pracę nad "Ultimatum Bourne'a" i napięty grafik, był zmuszony do rezygnacji roli. link, link * 4 lutego: Niedawno magazyn Vanity Fair opublikował listę Hollywood's Top 40, przedstawiającą 40 osób związanych z kinem (aktorów, producentów i reżyserów), które najwięcej zarobiły w ciągu 2010 roku. Oczywiście na liście znalazł się również James Cameron, który bez większego zaskoczenia zajął pierwsze miejsce w rankingu. Według danych w zeszłym roku zarobił aż 257 mln dolarów (w tym: 248 mln za Avatara, 5 mln za zabawki i inne licencjonowane przedmioty związane z Avatarem oraz 4 mln za starsze projekty filmowe). Tym samym wyprzedził takie osobistości jak: Johnny Deep (100 mln $) i Steven Spielberg (80 mln $). link, link, link * 3 lutego: Reżyser James Cameron odbierze w najbliższym czasie nagrodę imienia Harolda Lloyda (pioniera kina 3D), która jest przyznawana przez Międzynarodowe Stowarzyszenie 3D. Wiele osób, korzystających z technologii trójwymiarowej uważa, że Jim jest godnym następcą Harolda Lloyda. Dlatego też stał się on pierwszym zdobywcą tego wyróżnienia. link * 1 lutego: James Cameron pracując nad nową częścią Avatara, zapewnia że film technologicznie będzie o wiele lepszy niż oryginał. Mianowicie reżyser chce zmienić sposób kręcenia tak, aby trójwymiarowa produkcja była bardziej przyjazna dla widzów. Jak sam powiedział: "Ludzie narzekają, że ich mdli i nie czują się najlepiej podczas seansów, co wynika z faktu, że obraz migocze" oraz dodał: "To nie ma nic wspólnego z trójwymiarową technologią, bo ona jedynie wzmaga ten efekt. Zamierzamy jednak to poprawić, co spowoduje, że film będzie się lepiej oglądać". link * 1 lutego: W przedostatni weekend stycznia CANAL+ jako jedyna i zarazem pierwsza telewizja w Polsce wyemitowała Avatara. Film obejrzała rekordowa ilość osób, według szacunków około 400 tys. Ponadto przez kolejny rok Avatara będzie można oglądać jedynie na tym programie. Najbliższe seanse zaplanowano 12 lutego (CANAL+ Film i CANAL+ Film HD)i 26 lutego (CANAL+). link * 26 stycznia: Angielska Avataropedia przekroczyła pułap 600 artykułów. Serdecznie gratulujemy! Ponadto do avatarowej społeczności dołączyła japońska Avatar Wiki, co prawda na razie jest pusta, ale miejmy nadzieję, że i ona z czasem rozkwitnie. ;) * 26 stycznia: W wywiadzie dla "Entertainment Weekly" James Cameron - jak było to zapowiadane przez 20th CF - zapowiedział, że zarówno Avatar 2 i Avatar 3 trafią do kin na Święta Bożego Narodzenia 2014 i 2015 roku. W tej chwili dalej trwają prace nad scenariuszami do obu sequeli. Reżyser powiedział również, że część uzyskanych z filmów dochodów, zostanie przeznaczona na cele charytatywne. Cameron dodał również, że w nowych filmach "będzie jeszcze więcej wszystkiego", co mogliśmy zobaczyć w Avatarze i będzie w o wiele lepszej jakości. link, link, link i link * 24 stycznia: Polska Avataropedia obchodziła swoje pierwsze urodziny. W ciągu roku 69 użytkowników wykonało łącznie prawie 7 tysięcy edycji. * 24 stycznia: W piątek 21 stycznia odbyła się gala wręczania Złotych Orłów, prestiżowych nagród przyznawanych przez Narodową Akademię Sztuk i Nauk Filmowych Rosji. Wśród wyróżnionych ekranizacji, nagrodę zdobył również film Avatar w kategorii Najlepszy film zagraniczny dystrybuowany w Rosji. link * 19 stycznia: W programie "Teleexpress" na TVP1 również poruszono temat wyprawy Jamesa Camerona do Rowu Mariańskiego. Krótki reportaż o tym wydarzeniu można zobaczyć na stronie internetowej TVP, pod tym linkiem (około 15 minuty, dokładnie 15:19). * 18 stycznia: Aktorka Zoe Saldana wypowiedziała się nieco o kontynuacji Avatara oraz o "Star Treku". W wywiadzie powiedziała, że jest bardzo podekscytowana z tego powodu, że powstaje sequel filmu oraz że próbuje uzyskać jakieś szczegóły od producentów filmów. Na premierze swojego nowego filmu, aktorka przyznała: "Można oczekiwać, że sequele będą niesamowite, ale będziemy musieli jeszcze poczekać". Dodała również, że od Jima mailowo próbuje wydostać trochę informacji, jednak jest on bardzo tajemniczy. link * 18 stycznia: Ponownie zaczyna się robić głośno wokół wyprawy Jamesa Camerona do Rowu Mariańskiego na Pacyfiku. Statek, który ma zostać wykorzystany do podwodnych zdjęć, jest dalej montowany w Australii, jednak już zakończono pierwsze testy na kadłubie. Według znawców próba nurkowania może odbyć się w tym roku. W tej sprawie wypowiedział się również Don Walsh, pierwszy człowiek, który udał się do Rowu Mariańskiego. Jest on bardzo zadowolony z planów Camerona oraz powiedział: "Życzę mu powodzenia", "Będę go dopingował, gdy będzie schodził w dół". link * 13 stycznia: Na serwisie stopklatka.pl zakończył się plebiscyt na 15 najlepszych filmów I dekady XXI wieku. Rywalizacja była bardzo zażarta, jednak w końcu wybrano. Na pierwszym miejscu znalazł się oczywiście Avatar, który uzyskał 12,62% poparcia, wyprzedzając tym samym o około 1,5% takie filmy, jak: "Shrek" (2001), "Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla" (2004) czy "Incepcja" (2010). Więcej informacji o głosowaniu, jak i pełną listę filmów można zobaczyć pod tym linkiem. * 4 stycznia: W sobotę, 22 stycznia tego roku, CANAL+ - jako pierwsza polska telewizja - wyświetli Avatara. Tym samym film będzie można oglądać przez najbliższy rok wyłącznie na CANAL+, dopiero później Avatar trafi do innych stacji telewizyjnych typu Polsat czy TVN. Wprowadzeniem do telewizyjnej premiery będzie film dokumentalny "Avatar - Jak powstał świat Pandory", który ukaże się o 17:05. link 2010 * 22 grudnia: Avatar ponownie odnosi sukces, jednak tym razem jest on raczej negatywny. Mianowicie serwis TorrentFreak dokonał zestawienia najczęściej ściąganych nielegalnie z sieci filmów w roku 2010. Na pierwszym miejscu znalazł się oczywiście Avatar, który został ściągnięty według obliczeń ponad 16,5 mln razy (dokładnie 16,580,000 razy). Przebił tym samym film "Star Trek" z zestawienia 2009 roku, którego ściągnięto o około 5,5 mln razy mniej. link, link * 20 grudnia: W jednym z niedawnych wywiadów, główny bohater Avatara - Sam Worthington wypowiedział się krótko o pracy nad Avatarem 2. Powiedział iż: "Na tę chwilę, James Cameron ciągle pisze, jak sam to nazywa, "Biblię" i dopracowuje szczegóły świata. Ma masę pomysłów - zapowiada, że znajdziemy się raz pod wodą, raz na szczytach gór". link, link, link * 17 grudnia: Producenci Avatara, tj. James Cameron i Jon Landau sprezentowali głównej jedenastce aktorów z obsady filmu błękitne samochody Toyota Prius. Było to swego rodzaju podziękowanie na za pomoc w produkcji filmu SF, który posiada przesłanie ekologiczne. Dlaczego wybrano akurat Toyotę Prius? Mianowicie dlatego, że ów samochód emituje mniejszą ilość dwutlenku węgla, dzięki czemu jest uważany za środek transportu przyjazny dla środowiska. link, link, link * 17 grudnia: Jeden z amerykańskich serwisów o tematyce filmowej dokonał zestawienia 10 Najlepszych Filmów na DVD/BluRay, nadających się na prezent pod choinkę w tym roku. Oczywiście na liście nie mogło również zabraknąć filmu Avatar, a dokładnie Edycji Kolekcjonerskiej Avatara. link * 16 grudnia: Według informacji serwisu stopklatka.pl film Avatar jest najpopularniejszym filmem 2010 roku pod względem ilości osób w Polsce, które go obejrzały. Do tej pory film zobaczyło ponad 3 miliony osób w całym kraju, co plasuje go na pierwszej pozycji. Avatar okazał sie popularniejszy od takich filmów jak: "Shrek Forever" (2,45 mln widzów), "Alicja w Krainie Czarów" (1,1 mln) czy "Incepcja" (1 mln). link * 11 grudnia: Aktor Sam Worthington, znany z roli Jake'a Sullego w filmie Avatar, otrzymał nagrodę w kategorii Najlepszy aktor od Amerykańskiego Instytutu Filmowego (AFI). link * 6 grudnia: W dniach 10-23 grudnia Wersja Specjalna Avatara powraca na ekrany kin Helios w 3D. Do sieci Helios należy 26 kin w całym kraju. link * 2 grudnia: Film Avatar został nominowany do nagród Grammy w dwóch kategoriach: Najlepsze kompozycje: Avatar - James Horner oraz Najlepsza piosenka - "I See You", stworzona przez Leonę Lewis. Wręczenie nagród odbędzie się 13 lutego 2011 roku. link i link * 27 listopada: W Wielkiej Brytanii w sprzedaży pojawiła się książka o tytule "James Cameron's Avatar Collectors Vault 3D". Jest to specjalne 96-stronicowe wydanie, stworzone w celu oglądania obrazków w 3D za pomocą okularów trójwymiarowych, które zostały do niej dołączone. Znajdują się w niej m.in. różne obrazy, fotografie, plakaty oraz naklejki. James Cameron stwierdził, że "jest pewny, że wielcy fani filmu pokochają tą książkę". Jest on dostępna po cenie 34.99£. link * 27 listopada: Z powodu wydania 26 listopada brytyjskiego magazynu "The Girl Who Kicked The Hornets Nest", sporządzono zestawienie Top Ten Female Film Bad-Asses, w którym figuruje 10 najlepszych aktorek z zagranicznych remake'ów. Oczywiście na liście nie mogło zabraknąć również Zoe Saldany, wcielającej się w postać Neytiri w filmie Avatar - w zestawieniu zajęła ona siódme miejsce. link * 18 listopada: 16 listopada Edycja Kolekcjonerska Avatara miała swoją oficjalną premierę. Dodatkowo trzeba wspomnieć, że polska wersja językowa EK pojawi się pod koniec tego miesiąca, mianowice 30 listopada! Wersja na DVD będzie kosztowała 95 zł, zaś ta na BluRay 190 zł. link i link * 13 listopada: W jednym z ostatnich wywiadów, współpracownik Jamesa Camerona i drugi reżyser Avatara, Jon Landau rozwiał kilka najbardziej nurtujących wątków dotyczących Avatara 2. Pierwsza z nich to taka, że niemal cała akcja drugiej części miała rozgrywać się w oceanach Pandory - Jon Landau sprostował, że kilka scen rozegra się z udziałem wody, lecz cała fabuła nie będzie się na niej opierała. Ponadto zanegował informację o tym, że ponoć Avatar 2 miałby rozgrywać się na innym księżycu. Zaś na ost. pytanie, czy obie nowe części Avatara zostaną zrobione w ten sposób, że ich zakończenie będzie zapowiadało wydarzenia w kontynuacji, Landau odpowiedział, że Av2 rozpocznie się tam, gdzie zakończyła jedynka, lecz nikt nie chce, aby przeskoki między częściami były aż tak widoczne - każdy film ma stanowić niezależną całość. link, link, link * 12 listopada: Niedawno została ujawniona doroczna lista najbardziej wpływowych osób w Hollywood, opracowana przez magazyn "Forbes". Oczywiście w zestawieniu nie mogło zabraknąć reżysera Avatara, Jamesa Camerona, który zająć pierwsze miejsce w Top 10 mężczyzn. Warto też wspomnieć, że w zestawieniu Top 10 kobiet zabrakło byłej żony Camerona, Kathryn Bigelow, odpowiedzialnej za reżyserię "The Hurt Locker". link * 11 listopada: Za kilka dni już premiera Kolekcjonerskiej Edycji Avatara, natomiast w sieci pojawił sie nowy klip, który znajdzie się w rozszerzonej wersji filmu. Filmik, a właściwie ukazany Teaser jest nieobrobioną graficznie jedna ze scen, gdyż widać niedopracowane efekty i animacje komputerowe. Klip w dobrej jakości można obejrzeć na serwisie Yahoo, pod tym adresem. Kolejny filmik dotyczący materiałów, które znajdą się na EK, można znaleźć również tutaj - przy końcówce trailera widać usunięte i niewykorzystane sceny.link, link * 4 listopada: W czwartek na Hollywood Awards Gala Ceremony, Robert Stromberg odpowiedzialny za stworzenie scenografii do takich filmów jak: Avatar czy "Alicja w Krainie Czarów", otrzymał nagrodę Hollywood Production Designer of the Year, przyznawaną dla najlepszych designerów w danym roku. Rekomendację do tej nagrody, Stromberg otrzymał od Art Directors Guild Rady. Warto też wspomnieć, że Robert został zaangażoway w 2005 r. do produkcji Avatara, gdzie dostał zadanie stworzenia świata Pandory. Wynikiem pracy było otrzymanie - razem z Rickiem Carterem - Oskara za Najlepszą scenografię. W tej samej kategorii, Stromberg został uhonorowany jeszcze kilkoma innymi nagrodami. link * 3 listopada: W sieci pojawił się Spot TV zapowiadający Edycję Kolekcjonerską filmu Avatar, która ma się pojawić 16 listopada na DVD i BluRay. 31-sekundową reklamę oraz ogólne informacje o EK można zobaczyć pod tym adresem. * 30 października: Podczas imprezy w Dolinie Krzemowej zorganizowanej w tym tygodniu, James Cameron rozmawiał z dyrektorem generalnym Google, Ericiem Schmidtem m.in. na temat nowej technologii opracowywanej specjalnie dla sequeli Avatara. Poruszono takie tematy jak: opracowanie nowej Grafiki komputerowej, przystosowanej do robienia zdjęć pod wodą, jak na powierzchni oceanów oraz uzyskanie możliwości robienia zdjęć w szybkości 48 lub 60 klatek/sec (a nie jak dotychczas 24 klatek/s), co pozwoliłoby na natychmiastowe wykorzystanie takich zdjęć, bez potrzeby ich wcześniejszej edycji, która potrafiła trwać nawet 6 miesięcy. link * 29 października: Firma Panasonic ogłosiła datę wydania Avatara w wersji 3D na Blu-Ray. Premiera - w Stanach Zjednoczonych - została przewidziana na 1 grudnia tego roku. Jednak, jak wcześniej wspominano, będzie to edycja wyłącznie dla użytkowników telewizorów Panasonic 3D Viera. Wynikiem tego jest podpisana umowa między Panasonic a 20th CF, która czyni z firmy wyłącznego wydawcę Avatar w 3D na BluRay. Posiadacze innych telewizorów, będą musieli jeszcze trochę poczekać. link * 28 października: Mimo wcześniejszych zapowiedzi, dzisiaj studio 20th Century Fox oficjalnie zapowiedziało, że kolejnym filmem Jamesa Camerona będzie jednak Avatar 2. Prace nad scenariuszem do niego rozpoczną się już na początku przyszłego roku, zaś sama jego produkcja zacznie się pod koniec 2011 r. Tak jak wcześniej było wspominane, Cameron będzie przygotowywał za jednym zamachem 2 filmy, dzięki temu zdjęcia do obu filmów również będą kręcone równocześnie. Według zapowiedzi, Avatar 2 trafi do kin w grudniu 2014 roku, zaś Avatar 3 rok później, od premiery dugiej częsci. Według szefów Foxa, sequela Avatara mają najwyższy priorytet produkcji. link, link, link * 20 października: Na wcześniej wspomnianej konferencji prasowej została poruszona także kwestia książki opartej na Avatarze. W tej sprawie wiadomo tyle, że reżyser nadal kontynuuje pracę nad swoją powieścią oraz ma nadzieję, że w przyszłości posłuży ona jako Biblia dla innych twórców, w której zaoferuje własny, unikalny świat Pandory. Skrótowo Cameron wypowiedział się o swojej książce, że ta "powieść to duży projekt". link * 20 października: Podczas promocji Edycji Kolekcjonerskiej Avatara, Cameron został zapytany o status Sigourney Weaver i o ewentualny powrót w sequelu. Reżyser ze śmiechem odpowiedział: "Kto powiedział, że umarła? Nikt nie umiera w filmie science fiction. Czy Grace żyje czy umarła, zależy bardziej od agenta Sigourney niż od czegokolwiek innego". ;) link * 20 października: Na konferencji prasowej Cameron opowiedział również o pracy nad drugą częścią filmu. Jak wcześniej wspomniano Jim planuje stworzeć Avatara 2 jako jeden z 3 filmów. Jednak jak na razie Cameron nie podjął żadnych zdecydowanych kroków w kwestii produkcji 2. części. Ponadto trzeba wspomnieć, że do tej pory Jim i wytwórnia 20th CF nie doszli do porozumienia w sprawie produkcji kolejnego Avatara. Jak sam powiedział: "zamierzam zrobić 2 filmy na raz (Av2 i Av3, o czym już wspominaliśmy wcześniej), więc produkcja może trwać dość długo. Ponadto chce zrobić kilka innych filmów, które zostaną wydane jako pierwsze. Chciałbym zacząć produkcję Avatar 2 już teraz, ale nie wiem czy jest to możliwe". link, link * 20 października: Dzisiaj odbyła się konferencja prasowa, na której James Cameron miał na celu promowanie Edycji Kolekcjonerskiej filmu, mającego premiere 16 listopada. Prócz tego na konferencji, reżyser opowiedział również o swoich najbliższych planych produkcyjnych. Cameron zapowiedział, że ma zamiar stworzyć 2 lub 3 filmy (w tym Avatar 2), pojawiające sie w rocznym odstępie oraz musi udoskonalić procesy technologiczne na następne 5-6 lat w celu produkcji przyszłych filmów. Niedawno w świecie filmu pojawiła się informacja mówiąca o tym, że Jim planuje zrobić film o Kleopatrze z Angeliną Jolie w roli głównej. Jednak reżyser ogłosił, że aktualnie ta kwestia została omówiona razem z Sony, ale na razie nieokreślono jednoznacznie, że Cameron ma uczestniczyc w tym konkretnym projekcie. link i link * 18 października: W sobotę, 16 października odbyła sie gala rozdania nagród Scream Awards 2010. Jednym z laureatów nagród był film Avatar, który zdobył wyróżnienia aż w trzech kategoriach, mianowicie w: Najlepsze F/X, Najlepszy Reżyser (James Cameron) i tzw. 3D Top Three. Ponadto nagrodę otrzymała również Sigourney Weaver w kategorii Heroine Scream i zarazem jest pierwszą w historii laureatką tejże nagrody! link i link * 18 października: W ostatnią sobotę w siedzibie Warner Bros. wręczono nagrody dla filmów, które pokazują pozytywne nastawienie do ochrony środowiska. Wśród nagrodzonych znalazł się oczywiście film Avatar, ale również takie filmy, jak: "Rockefeller Plaza 30" czy "Gasland". link * 5 października: W sieci pojawiły się pierwsze trailery promujące Edycję Kolekcjonerską Avatara na DVD/BluRay, która pojawi się 15 lub 16 listopada w sprzedaży. Dodatkowo ukazały się informacje na temat brytyjskich EK, których będzie - co ciekawe - aż 3, po różnych cenach (najtańsza 20₤, zaś najdroższa 100₤). Oba filmiki promujące, jak i informacje o wydaniach rozszerzonych w UK można poczytac pod tym linkiem. Co będzie zawierała Edycja Kolekcjonerska wydana w Polsce na razie nie wiadomo. * 29 września: James Cameron oficjalnie zapowiedział datę wydania edycji kolekcjonerskiej Avatara na DVD i BluRay. Będzie ona miała premierę 15-16 listopada tegoż roku. Będzię ona zawierała 3 płyty, które zostaną podzielone odpowiednio na: 3 wersje filmu, "Podróż filmowców" (materiały dotyczące filmu i uniwersum) oraz "Puszka Pandory" (pozostałe materiały o filmie typu produkcja i wywiady). link i link * 24 września: Dzisiejszego dnia brytyjskie pismo "Guardian" opublikowało listę 100 najbardziej wpływowych ludzi w Hollywood, o nazwie Film Power 100. Na liście nie mogło zabraknąć również Jamesa Camerona, który zajął pierwsze miejsce w rankingu. Wśród walczących o 1. miejsce byli Leonardo DiCaprio oraz Steven Spielberg, jednak to Cameronowi udało się je uzyskać. Pełen ranking można zobaczyć pod tym adresem. link * 24 września: Avatar znów walczy o kolejne wyróżnienia. Tym razem walczy o nagrodę za postprodukcję, którą przyznaje Hollywood Post Alliance. Film został nominowany w dwóch kategoriach: Montaż i Łączenie zdjęć filmowych z efektami specjalnymi (dwukrotnie, gdyż w tej kategorii o wyróżnienie walczą zarazem studia Weta i Industrial Light & Magic). link * 23 września: Gildia Producentów Amerykańskich zapowiedziała, że honorową nagrodę Milestone Award, przyznawaną co roku, otrzyma tym razem James Cameron. Ów nagroda jest przyznawana za historyczny wkład w rozwój przemysłu rozrywkowego, wcześniej taką nagrodę orzymali m.in. Clint Eastwood, Alfred Hitchcook czy Walt Disney. Wręczenie tych wyróżnień odbędzie się 22 stycznia 2011 roku. link, link, link * 17 września: W końcu światło dzienne ujrzała data premiery rozszerzonego wydania Avatara na BluRay i DVD. Premiera jest zapowiedziana na 16 listopada, lecz nie została jeszcze potwierdzona przez FOX. Oczywiście w internecie pojawiły się także nowe informacje o tym wydawnictwie. Według magazynu "Bleeding Cool" w tej wersji DVD/BluRay pojawią się takie dodatki jak: 2-minutowy filmik nigdy nie wydanego "Brother Termite", 68 min usuniętych scen z filmu (zamiast 45 podanych wcześniej) w dobrej jakości oraz 3h dodatkowych materiałów, m.in. o pandorańskiej faunie i florze, Kombinezonach PZM, kostiumach i języku Na'vi itd. Więcej informacji można znaleźć w tym temacie na forum learnnavi.org! link i link * 12 września: James Cameron zaczyna przygotowania do kręcenia drugiej części Avatara. W tym celu chce zbadać największą głębokość oceanu, czyli Rów Mariański i wykorzystać zebrany materiał przy produkcji nowej części. Jim w tym celu wynajął grupę inzynierów, którzy mają za zadanie zbudować specjalny statek do podwodnej podróży na duże głębokości. Cameron ma nadzieję zacząć podwodne zdjęcia jeszcze w tym roku. Dodatkowo trzeba wspomnieć, że jeżeli misja badawcza się powiedzie, to zespół Camerona będzie drugim w historii, który odwiedził Rów Mariański!!! link * 11 września: Mimo, że jutro zakończy się 67. Festiwal Filmowy, to niektóre nagrody już zostały przyznane. Avatar również znalazł się wśród laureatów nagród na tej gali, a dokładnie w kategorii na Najlepszy Film 3D. Równocześnie ów nagrodę otrzymał także film "Jak wytresować smoka". link i link * 2 września: Według nieoficjalnych źródeł już w grudniu do sklepów mogą trafić nośniki BluRay z Avatarem w 3D, jednak będzie to wersja tylko dla wybranych. A dokładnie dla tych, którzy posiadają lub zakupią telewizory plazmowe Panasonic 3D Viera (koszt ok. 2500$). Skutkiem tego prawdopodobnie jest umowa na wyłączność zawarta między producentem telewizorów a 20th Century Fox. Umowa może potrwać nawet do roku czasu. Kiedy będzie wersja Avatara w 3D dostępna dla wszystkich na razie nie wiadomo (prawdopodobnie na początku przyszłego roku). link i link * 31 sierpnia: W sieci pojawiły się pierwsze liczby dotyczące wyświetlania Avatara: Specjalnej Edycji. Mianowicie rozszerzona wersja została dość ciepło przyjęta przez fanów i w ciągu trzech dni od "ponownej premiery" (27 sierpnia) film obejrzało ponad 25 tysięcy osób. Wynikiem tego jest to, że film w ciągu tych 3 dni zarobił ponad 610 tysięcy zł i tym samym znalazł się na 8. miejscu na polskim Box office. link * 30 sierpnia: W jednym z wywiadów Sigourney Weaver zapowiedziała swój powrót w kontynuacji Avatara - Avatarze 2. Powiedziała, że Cameron pracujący aktualnie nad drugą częścią, obiecał jej rolę w drugiej części. Nie wiadomo jednak, w jaki sposób Grace Augustine powróci do życia, na odpowiedź na to pytanie przyjdzie nam jeszcze trochę poczekać... link * 28 sierpnia: Pojawiły się kolejne informacje o wydaniu rozszerzonej wersji Avatara na DVD i BluRay. Film uzyska dodatkowe 7 minut do aktualnie dostępnej wersji filmu, i jak wcześniej wspomniano będzie trwał 16 minut dłużej w porównaniu do zwykłej wersji. W tej edycji na DVD/BluRay, widzowie w końcu będę mogli zobaczyć skażoną Ziemię. Ponadto w rozszerzonej edycji znajdzie się dodatkowo aż 45 minut usuniętych scen z filmu. link * 24 sierpnia: W jednym z artykułów na temat nowej Edycji Specjalnej Avatara podano, że rozszerzona wersja będzie trwała łącznie 171 minut. Dodatkowo również wspomniano o rozszerzonej edycji na DVD i BluRay. Według informacji film na nośnikach multimedialnych będzie posiadał łącznie 16 minut dodatkowego materiału. Specjalne wydanie DVD/BluRay będzie dostępne w kistopadzie, lecz dokładna data, kiedy trafi do sprzedaży, nie została jeszcze podana. link * 24 sierpnia: W jednym z nowszych wywiadów, James Cameron powiedział, że kolejne części Avatara (2 i 3) ukażą się prawdopodobnie dopiero po roku 2014. Dlaczego tak długo? Mianowicie przyczyn takiej sytuacji jest kilka, m.in. Cameron nadal nie wynegocjował odpowiedniej dla siebie umowy z 20th Century Fox oraz pracuje wówczas nad powieścią, osadzoną w świecie Pandory. Innym powodem tego takiego opóźnienia jest to, iż reżyser stwierdził, że chciałby zająć się na razie produkcją innego filmu, do którego scenariusz przegotowywuje już od jakiegoś czasu (dalej w gre wchodzi film "Battle Angel", jak również "The Dive" lub "The Last Train from Hiroshima"). Tak więc na ekranizację sequeli przyjdzie nam jeszcze trochę poczekać... link, link, link * 13 sierpnia: Pojawił się kolejny trailer specjalnej edycji Avatara, który trwa 37 sekund i przedstawia w większości nowe sceny dodane do filmu. Trailer można zobaczyć na naszej Avatar Wiki w artykule trailery Avatara albo bezpośrednio pod tym linkiem. Edycja Specjalna Avatara będzie miała premierę za około 2 tygodnie, 27 sierpnia. * 12 sierpnia: Avatar walczy o kolejne nagrody, tym razem na World Soundtrack Awards, gdzie wybierana jest najlepsza muzyka powiązana z filmem. Ekranizacja dostała nominacje w dwóch kategoriach: Soundtrack Roku (James Horner) i Piosenka Filmowa Roku (Leona Lewis - "I See You"). Laureaci zostaną wyłonieni 23 października na festiwalu filmowym w Ghent w Belgii. link i link * 10 sierpnia: W jednym z wywiadów James Cameron zapowiedział, że jest duża możliwość na nakręcenie Avatara 3 zaraz po zrobieniu drugiej części filmu. Co prawda ów idea jest dopiero w trakcie rozmów, ale reżyser stwierdził, że zrobienie wszystkich sekwencji motion capture za jednym zamachem jest bardzo rozsądnym rozwiązaniem. Takie rozwiązanie skróciło by czas produkcji oraz obniżyło koszty produkcji obu filmów. link i link * 9 sierpnia: Niedawno odbyło się wręczenie nagród Teen Choice Awards 2010 (internetowe głosowanie, gdzie wyboru dokonują osoby w wieku od 13 do 19 lat), gdzie również na liście laureatów znalazł się Avatar. Film zdobył nagrodę w trzech kategoriach: Najlepszy film Sci-Fi, Najlepszy aktor filmów Sci-Fi (Sam Worthington) i Najlepsza aktorka filmów Sci-Fi (Zoe Saldana). link i link * 9 sierpnia: W wywiadzie dla MTV, Cameron powiedział, że jego priorytetem teraz będzie również napisanie ksiązki, która będzie nawiązywała do wydarzeń z pierwszej części filmu. Zaś ze względu na dużą ilość pisarzy, którzy chcieliby pisać książki o bohaterach Avatara, reżyser stwierdził, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu, jednak jego książka musi zostać wydana pierwsza. link * 9 sierpnia: James Cameron w wywiadzie dla MTV zdradził, że film będzie jednak o minutę dłuższy niż dotychczas było wspominane (łącznie będzie 9 dodatkowych minut filmu). Zapowiedział również co będziemy mogli znaleźć w rozszerzonej wersji - będą to: efektowne sceny z polowania, nocna bitwa, reakcja Na'vi na wjazd buldożerów, zajęcia Dr Grace Augustine w dżungli oraz przedłużone sceny bitewne i oczywiście scena miłosna między Jakem i Neytiri! Dodatkowo reżyser wspomniał, że jest w trakcie podpisywania kontraktów na realizację Avatar 2. link i link * 20 lipca 2010: Angielska Avatar Wiki obchodziła swoje pierwsze urodziny. Warto też wspomnieć, że tego samego dnia na angielskiej Avataropedii ilość artykułów przekroczyła 500, czego oczywiście bardzo gratulujemy. * 18 lipca 2010: W sieci pojawiła się krótka zapowiedź wersji specjalnej Avatara. Na filmiku widać kilka scen, których nie było w standardowej wersji filmu. Zapowiedź do zobaczenia pod tym adresem. * 14 lipca 2010: Wersja specjalna Avatara, która będzie wyświetlana w sierpniu doczekała się własnego plakatu, który można zobaczyć pod tym linkiem. Oczywiście polskojęzyczna wersja filmu również doczekała się swojego plakatu promującego, który można oglądać pod tym adresem. Warto przy okazji wspomnieć, że Polska jest jednym z nielicznych krajów Europy wschodniej, gdzie rozszerzony Avatar będzie możliwy do zobaczenia. Będzie on u nas wyświetlany tylko na cyfrowych kopiach 3D. link * 10 lipca 2010: James Cameron może przypisać sobie kolejny rekord. Mianowicie szacuje się, że zarobił on do tej pory na Avatarze około 350 mln dolarów. A dzięki temu Cameron stał się pierwszym reżyserem, który zarobił taką ilość pieniędzy na jednym filmie. Jednakże powodem takiego zarobku jest korzystny dla Jima kontrakt podpisany z wytwórnią 20th Century Fox. Należy również wspomnieć, że już niebawem na ekrany kin wróci Avatar bogatszy o nowe sceny, który zapewni reżyserowi kolejne dochody! link i link * 8 lipca 2010: Już 27 sierpnia do polskich kin powróci Avatar, tym razem w specjalnej wersji, poszerzonej o osiem minut dodatkowych scen! Film będzie wyświetlany na cyfrowych kopiach 3D. Polska jest jednym z niewielu krajów Europy Wschodniej, w których będzie można zobaczyć wersję specjalną. Przypomnijmy, że dotąd film Camerona obejrzało u nas ponad 3,63 mln widzów. link * 25 czerwca 2010: Avatar zdobył 10 nagród Saturn: dla najlepszego filmu S-F, najlepszych pierwszo- i drugoplanowych aktorek i aktorów, za najlepszy scenariusz, reżyserię, muzykę, scenografię i efekty specjalne. link * 6 czerwca 2010: Podczas konferencji All Things Digital Cameron zdradził, że następny film powinien pojawić się na ekranach kinowych za około 3 lub 4 lata. Jednak nie wiadomo na razie czy będzie to kontynuacja Avatara czy jakiś nowy duży projekt oparty na technologii 3D. Według dziennikarzy będzie to ekranizacja mangi "Battle Angel", na której podstawie reżyser w 2005 roku napisał scenariusz. Czy będzie to nowa część Avatara czy inny film dowiemy się zapewne już niedługo... link * 24 maja 2010: James Cameron ponownie został oskarżony o plagiat, pisarka Kelly Van oskarża reżysera za kradzież pomysłu na film. Uważa ona, że scenariusz Avatara został oparty na jej książce internetowej pt. "Sheila the Warrior: The Damned?" i stwierdza, że wiele elementów z życia codziennego Na'vi jest ściągnięte z jej utworu. Jednak Cameron broni się, że nigdy nie widział ów książki na oczy, zaś studio 20th Century Fox stwierdza, że reżyser zaczął znacznie wcześniej pracę nad filmem, niż Kelly Van zaczęła pisać swoją powieść. Więcej informacji tutaj! * 21 maja 2010: Data premiery Avatara 2 zostanie prawdopodobnie ogłoszona już wkrótce. James Cameron, który wyjechał niedawno do Korei Południowej, aby rozmawiać o technologii 3D, powiedział, że data premiery "dwójki" powinna zostać ogłoszona w ciągu najbliższych kilku miesięcy. Dodatkowo jak donosi "Associated Press", Cameron ujawnił, że stworzenie Avatara 2 zajmie mniej czasu (około 1,5 roku mniej) niż produkcja pierwszej części filmu! link * 21 maja 2010: Film Avatar stał się najszybciej sprzedającym się tytułem wszechczasów. W ciągu 3 tygodni od premiery filmu na DVD i BluRay sprzedano ponad 19,5 mln kopii. Tym samym Avatar ponownie przebił rekord "Mrocznego rycerza", który wynosił 16 mln sprzedanych egzemplarzy filmu w ciągu 3 tygodni. Ponadto Fox planuje wydanie Avatara w wersji 3D na DVD w przyszłym roku! link * 17 maja 2010: Avatar walczy o kolejne nagrody, tym razem na Golden Trailer Awards, gdzie są wybierane najlepsze zwiastuny filmów. Avatar został nominowany do nagrody w kategorii Film Akcji i będzie konkurował z takimi filmami jak: "Iron Man 2", "Sherlock Holmes" oraz "Gamer". Wyniki głosowania poznamy 10 czerwca. link * 14 maja 2010: Avatar został nominowany do 5 nagród MTV Movie Awards. Dostał nominacje w następujacych w kategoriach: Najlepszy film, Rola żeńska (Zoe Saldana), Złoczyńca (Stephen Lang), Pocałunek (Zoe Saldana i Sam Worthington) oraz Walka (Sam Worthington i Stephen Lang). Jednak najwięcej nominacji (aż 6) uzyskał film "Kac Vegas". Laureatów głosowania poznamy 6 czerwca. link * 1 maja 2010: W ciągu czterech dni od premiery Avatara na DVD i BluRay w Ameryce Północnej sprzedano 6,7 mln sztuk filmu, co jest zarazem nowym rekordem sprzedaży. Avatar ponownie zdetronizował "Mrocznego rycerza", do którego należał dotychczasowy rekord (2,5 mln sprzedanych DVD i BluRay). Ponadto rekordy sprzedaży (w dniu premiery) odnotowano również w Europie, m.in. w Niemczech, gdzie rozeszło się 450 tys. kopii oraz we Francji, gdzie liczba sprzedanych filmów wyniosła 400 tysięcy! link * 1 maja 2010: Trzy dni po premierze Avatara na nośnikach DVD i BluRay doszło do pewnego incydentu. Mianowicie w Meksyku zamaskowani bandyci napadli na transport, który wiózł kopie filmu do sklepu. Łącznie łupem bandytów padło około 3,5 tys. sztuk filmu o łącznej wartości 55 tysięcy dolarów! link * 25 kwietnia 2010: W ciągu pierwszego dnia sprzedaży Avatara na nośnikach DVD i BluRay sprzedano ogółem 4 miliony kopii filmu! link * 23 kwietnia 2010: W pierwszym dniu sprzedaży Avatara na BluRay w USA sprzedano ponad 1,5 miliona kopii, co jest nowym rekordem. Dzięki temu Avatar zdetronizował dotychczasowego rekordzistę (w sprzedaży BluRay), którym był film "Mroczny rycerz". link * 22 kwietnia 2010: Film Avatar na DVD i BluRay ukazał się w polskich sklepach. * 21 kwietnia 2010: James Cameron zapowiedział, że Avatar ponownie trafi do kin w sierpniu, będzie to film z dodatkowymi scenami (6 nowych minut jest aktualnie w produkcji w studiu Weta). Dodatkowo Cameron potwierdził, że akcja drugiej części Avatara będzie rozgrywać się głównie w wodach oceanu Pandory. link * 1 kwietnia 2010: Avatar Wiki została wybrana polską wikią miesiąca kwietnia 2010. link * 16 marca 2010: Studio Fox potwierdziło, że Avatar na BluRay i DVD ukaże się w sprzedaży 22 kwietnia 2010. link * 14 marca 2010: Po zdobyciu 3,52 mln widzów Avatar stał się najpopularniejszym filmem ostatnich dwudziestu lat w polskich kinach. Poprzedni rekord należał od dwunastu lat do Titanica. link * 8 marca 2010: Avatar zdobył trzy Oscary: za najlepsze zdjęcia, scenografię i efekty specjalne! link * 21 lutego 2010: Witamy dwóch nowych administratorów Avatar Wiki: Qlavego i Taine89! * 14 lutego 2010: Już trzy miliony widzów zobaczyły Avatara w polskich kinach, do pobicia rekordu najlepszego filmu zagranicznego - Titanica - brakuje jeszcze 500 tys. biletów. * 2 lutego 2010: Dziewięć nominacji do Oscarów dla Avatara, w tym dla najlepszego filmu! link * 31 stycznia 2010: Avatar, jako pierwszy i jedyny film w historii, zarobił ponad 2 miliardy dolarów. * 26 stycznia 2010: Polska Avataropedia połączyła się z pozostałymi wersjami językowymi, w tym z najobszerniejszą - w języku angielskim. Linki do innych wersji po lewej stronie, polska jest trzecia na świecie pod względem wielkości. * 25 stycznia 2010: Avatar zostaje najbardziej kasowym filmem wszech czasów wyprzedzając Titanica, James Cameron może się nazywać królem wszechświata. * 24 stycznia 2010: Dwa miliony widzów obejrzały już Avatara w polskich kinach. * 18 stycznia 2010: Avatar otrzymał na tegorocznej edycji rozdania Złotych Globów nagrody za najlepszy dramat oraz za reżyserię.